Naruto's Scarlet Haired Mother
by FatalityMass
Summary: Erza is presented with the toughest challenge of her life... Baby sitting a 5 year old. Watch as they grow close and go on adventures! Erza's got her work cut out for her this time! I own nothing! Read and review please. Pairing now finalized. On Hiatus
1. The Cult of Zeref

**Hey everyone! So this is the first rewritten chapter of the prologue! So if your a newcomer this is the better version! This chapter DOES NOT LINK UP WITH THE NEXT ONE! The reason is because that is in the rewriting process too! Remember that the rewriting will go on till chapter 5. After that it will be connected via the TIMESKIP at the end of five like in the original story! A special thanks to gunslayer12! He read and edited the chapter! Please leave a review! ENJOY! **

* * *

Erza Scarlet was currently on her way to face a Cult of Zeref. Normally most people ran the other direction when they thought about facing the hysterical followers of the most evil mage to walk on their world. This red-headed lady, however, was no normal person. She was an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail and, though many did not know this about her, she was once a slave to said Cult, thus when she saw a job on the request board to infiltrate and destroy a unit of them, she happily signed up.

As she got close enough to see the base, she requipped into what looked like normal clothing. When she reached the door she knocked, not knowing if there was a certain pattern that was required. She simply smiled and waited. When she saw the door open an intimidating man answered. He was towering over her and was completely concealed by the standard cloak Zeref's followers wear. His muscles on the other hand were still protruding out against his clothing.

"What does a little girl think she is doing all alone in the forest? Not to mention knocking on Zeref's holy door." The man had a softer voice than one would think. Though most would start shaking in fear Erza stood fast and said what she had rehearsed multiple times in her mind perfectly.

"I am here to join your religion, my family never accepted the fact that I adore Zeref and his work. So when I heard a rumor that there may be a unit in the forest, I couldn't help but look for it. May I join your wonderful family?" Erza kept up a hopeful look in her eyes and a look of happiness at the thought of joining. No one really knew this but Erza is quite the actress. The man looked at her for a little bit, then smiled a wicked smile.

"It is rare for such a young believer to come upon us. Truly a miracle of Zeref wouldn't you say?" Erza knew this trick. In her time in building the R-System she heard the multiple questions the Cult used to know who was truly on their side.

"A miracle? No, it is fate that he had set before we even laid eyes on his ways." The Guard's smile widened even more as he stepped to the side letting her in. Stepping through the entrance she saw that compound obviously went underground. The walls of this current floor were black and gray that painted a bleak picture.

"Welcome sister. Welcome to your new home." He escorted her downstairs. Taking her to their units leader. As she descended the steps she took it all in. The people in cages, animals being taking apart and put together into chimeras and the sad tear-stricken faces of children. Eyes filled with sorrow and no hope. It disgusted her to no end. However she kept a sickening smile on as they walked past all this. The guard stopped her at a black door made entirely of skulls. "Enter and our master shall supply you with your own cloak and a book of Zeref's teachings. Remember Sister, Zeref's words shall guide you."

"I shall remember Brother." The reason Erza had not asked for a name nor was asked hers is because the Cult did not believe in their former names. You were reborn as brothers and sisters of Zeref. Therefore you would get a new name and only learned the names of others after your rebirth. She turned to the skeletal door and pushed it open.

Once inside she immediately got on her knees and began praying to Zeref. This was the tradition for newcomers to show their resolve, though for women it was different. They would have to include their desire to bear Zeref's children, to be let in. "Lord Zeref, my foundation and true leader. I only hope that you would allow me to bask in your great presence. To give you my mind, body and very soul as well as the great honor of bearing your children and raising them to serve you. If not that honor then letting me study your ways will suffice, for knowing you is all I wish for." Finishing her prayer with the drawing of her own blood. Biting down on her thumb and letting it drip to the floor. The man she had yet to even look at, already was smirking with a wicked look in his black eyes.

"A new Sister I presume? Well you most certainly are a believer of our lord Zeref. Tell me child, what is the greatest honor Zeref could bestow upon you?" Erza looked up at this man. No not a man, a monster. She knew from his position on the Cult's hierarchy that he was pure evil. He looked very kind. Black hair that fell down in all directions. Straight and shining, with his black eyes filled with what appeared to be arrogance. He had a smaller build and his cloak was slightly torn.

"The greatest honor would be to bear Zeref's children. As I had stated in my prayer to him." She bowed her head. A sign of respect. The man nodded and walked over to her. Lifting her head with his hand.

"Correct my Sister. Now let's see… That wicked smile you held on your way down here, and that clear desire to know Zeref. I know… I shall rename you Zera. It suits you well. This name is closely related to Zeref, hopefully it will draw you closer to him." She smiled.

"Thank you! So, when do I get my cloak master?" The newly named Zera asked eagerly. The black haired believer look her in the eye, then said something with uncertainty underlining his tone.

"You may be distressed by this, but women are built differently than men. So your sizes are harder to determine. Unless you know your exact measurements then I will have to measure you. Zeref's teaching have always stated equality amongst the Brothers and Sisters, but it also includes a strict doctrine on the women's clothing. You may check the book of Zeref if you don't believe me." Erza had thought she prepared for everything, everything… Except that. Luckily she managed to remember her sizes, so she gave them to him and he fetched her a cloak. Unlike the men's clothing, the women's was designed differently. Emphasizing the female body. It was black and skintight around the chest and waist. Then there was the cape that the women wore. It wound around them to cover them up for the most part and carried the Cults signature symbol. Also unlike the men, the women never had their faces covered, as the book of Zeref states a woman's beauty must be shown and respected. Once Erza had put on all of this, she figured a walk around would be good.

"Sir… May I take a walk around and to get to know the place? As well as learn your name?" She asked the Leader of this unit.

"A fine idea Zera. Go look around and if you get lost ask someone and they will guide you. My name is Ishgar. Like what we use to call the continent." Erza thought for a second. Then asked another question.

"Ishgar? As in, the 4 gods of Ishgar?"

"I am named after them yes, but I am not one of them. I am, at most, an S-Class mage." He stated rather proudly. She simply nodded and walked out the skeletal door, knowing that Ishgar would be a problem.

'Now to find some rebellious slaves.' Erza knew that it would be the younger folk. So she descended the stairs to where she heard lots of activity. If she was in luck, it won't be a torture chamber. She may have been younger than most of the guards but she could have sworn some were eyeballing her. She ignored it and continued searching. Then she stopped in front of door where she heard screams. The screams of a child. Erza grit her teeth, clenching and unclenching her fists in anger as she tried not to requip and assault every single bastard in the facility. But she couldn't lose her cool. Not that easily. She could, however, give that child some hope. She waited till the men torturing the victim left, then entered the room to a terrifying sight.

There was a little blond boy chained to the wall by his wrists, the walls surrounding him were splattered with blood. The boys body was limp, he hadn't even noticed her enter the room. She closed the door behind her before rushing towards one of the buckets in the room and vomiting. She felt weak-kneed just thinking about what they could have possibly done to this boy. She walked towards the boy and placed her hands gently on his shoulders.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Erza's voice was shaky. She didn't sound like the strong S-class Mage that everyone knew, more like a whimpering puppy. The boy flinched slightly. 'Good. He isn't completely gone yet.'

"Good. Now, I'm here to save you and the people that are slaves here. After I get you out, we should be able find your parents ok?" Sounding more like herself this time. The blonde's head lifted up showing that his eyes were crimson colored with slits as iris'. She gave the boy a reassuring smile before getting up and walking towards the door. Erza gave one last glance back, "When I come back you will be free." She couldn't wait to find a defiant group of slaves, she was going to ignite the spark of rebellion. As she opened and closed the door behind her, her eyes shined with a hard determination.

She began to requip. As she did so her body was enveloped in a bright light, blinding the guards who were on their way back to torture the blonde boy. They froze when they saw her holding two swords and start running towards them. Before they even had registered what was going on she had already knocked them out and slashed through the bars of a cell.

"IF YOU WANT FREEDOM, THEN PICK UP A WEAPON AND FIGHT FOR IT!" She roared, nostalgia hitting her hard but now wasn't the time for such things. She ran out of the cells and began freeing more and more slaves. She didn't need to look to know if the slaves were taking arms. She could feel it. "COME ON! WERE ON THE BOTTOM FLOOR SO WE NEED TO ASCEND TO YOUR FREEDOM!" Leading the charge up the stairs defeating any single solider to even think about standing in their way. They didn't have trouble until the large guard from before got in there way.

"Sister?! Why have you betrayed us?! We welcomed you into our holy famil-" he was cut off by Erza's fist crashing into his face pushing him back and shattering his mask.

"I don't have time to listen to your religious ramblings. Get out out of the way." She said calmly.

"Sis- no you are no sister. I am Leon of the Sacred Zeref Belief, and my fists shall… END YOU HEATHEN!" The man now dubbed Leon rushed forward swinging his arms in wide arcs. Erza nimbly ducked underneath his swing and performed an expert strike on his knees. Cutting off the man mobility. She then went to hit his neck with the flat side of her sword but he spun around and punched the blade, shattering it on impact. "As if such an attack would slow me down!" Then he began throwing quick jabs. Holding his arms close to himself as if he were a boxer. His jab speed was incredibly fast but not too much for Titania. She dodged a left then right, when he went for a left feint and threw right once more he lost. She requiped a gauntlet that increased her strength her arm had. Then rammed her fist into his stomach. His eyes bulged out then rolled to the back of his head. He fell over to the side unconscious.

"I said get out of the way… Leon." Then she heard clapping. When she looked at its source, she mentally began to prepare herself.

"My, my Zera! I could have sworn you were a devoted follower of Zeref! You fooled me well, but how did you know our doctrine so well? You were ether once a follower who defected or was once a slave to one of our projects. Say… You saw our project didn't you?" Erza's mind was going a hundred miles per hour. How calm this man is and how he is on point with his assumptions. She immediately decided that he wasn't just some arrogant man with lots of power. He was intelligent, powerful and arrogant. The "best" combination ever. She hated her luck.

"My name is Erza Scarlet, an S-Class Mage from Fairy Tail! As for how I know, let's just say that I'm an avid reader Ishgar. But, what do you mean project?" She began praying in her head that they hadn't been experimenting on the boy.

"You vomited after seeing it! Hahaha! That boy is truly incredible. We literally found him all alone in the forest, after a large eruption of black magic destroyed the area. We thought it was Zerefs arrival but instead it was a blonde boy who was healing at an incredible rate! I decided that we should take him in and experiment a little bit. The boys healing never ceases to amaze me! Oh don't give me that look… After all you will get to do that all you want after I throw you in with all those behind you." Erza had eyes filled with rage. He had tortured a child, just because of an abnormal healing ability? Erza was against many things. Slavery, murder and any other foul deed. But torturing children? This was something that was beyond unforgivable in her eyes.

"Ishgar... You are a monster that is hell-bound, but I will make sure that you don't escape!" She requiped into her Heavens Wheel Armor. Ishgar's eyes widened at the sight of Erza's metallic wings and twelve blades circling around her. He then smirked.

"This should be interesting. I wonder… Titania or The Demon? Which is stronger? LETS FIND OUT!" He put his hands together before pulling them away slowly. "SHADOW MAKE: SHADED BLADES" Two partly transparent blades formed in each hand. He then pushed away from the floor hurtling towards Erza with great speed. She crossed her blades for defense. A clang resounded throughout the room. Sparks flew off the blades on impact. Trying to if she could end it quickly Erza used her telekinesis to make the blades that floated around her to angle and thrust towards Ishgar. Ishgar however noticed and pulled back out of the way time just in time. Erza then called them back to their original position.

"Not bad, not bad at all. Say Erza, why not just make this easy and join me. Zera is a very pretty name." Trying to see if he could get out of this fight. He already could tell they were even, and would rather not have to work hard. Erza was currently growing more of a distaste for said man.

"If you were to simply surrender then things would be much easier." Her retort was enough to make it painfully clear. This wasn't going to be simple.

"Very well, you have given me no choice Erza. SHADOW MAKE:BLACK KNIGHT!" His body began getting covered in a giant shadow before forming into black knights armor only leaving his eyes visible. After his Armor finished, his left hand manifested a kite shaped shield as his right manifested a long sword. Then he resumed a stance that was a equivalent to that of an actual solider. His armor radiated with a dark aura, basically screaming his evil will. He then slammed his sword into the front of his shield, beckoning Erza to come at him. Seeing how Heavens Wheel likely wouldn't be able to strike him, Erza requiped into her Purgatory Armor. Clad in black and wielding a large club, she made her move.

"Here I come!" She then sprung forward raising the club above her head and bringing it down on him. He raised his shield and took the impact of the strike. The ground cracked from the sheer force. He pushed Erza off him and swung his blade. She ducked under it and tried to do a sweeping kick. He stepped back to get out of the way, however what he didn't notice was Erza using her club to push off the floor towards him. Her armored foot connected with his helmet. Knocking him off balance. She then spun round to pick up momentum and struck his ill defended side. The shadowy armor shattered in the section she struck and pushing harder she tossed him like a rag doll across the room.

"ARGH!" He wheezed in pain. He struggled to recover and by the time he stood Erza was already upon him, swinging downward in hopes of shattering his helm and defeating him. This time he pushed forward going right under her and spun around stabbing at her back. His sword connected, piercing straight through Erza.

"AAH!" She used her free hand to grab the blade and hold it in place, before raising her club and smashing the Shadowed Sword. However she wasn't finished yet. Quickly turning around she swung her club upward connecting with Ishgar's chin and knocking him off his feet high enough to smash his head into the stone ceiling. He came crashing down unconscious and the shadows dissipated into the air. Erza turned towards where the recently freed slaves were and shouted out, "Alright everyone, that's the door to leave! Once outside go west, toward the Rune Knights encampment. Send them here and they will clean up!" Following their orders from their savior, they all exited the horrid place they had been held captive in. Of course they were giving their thanks to Erza as they left. When the former slaves left they told the story of the Titania to everyone they met. Erza stayed behind, not to apprehend Ishgar, but to go get the boy. She ran as fast as she could down the steps. She requiped into her normal Heart Crux armor and once she got to the room, opened the door.

She saw the scary sight once again. Though this time, she knew, the blonde wouldn't be waiting for more suffering and pain. Erza walked over to him and broke the chains, releasing him from the wall he had been strung to.

"Come on. I'm taking you away from here." She said gently to him, as she hoisted him up. He looked ,at most, to be 5 years old. His blonde messy hair was caked with dried blood and his eyes were a bright blue, almost like the sky. 'Wasn't his eyes red before?' Erza mused before shaking her head, "Alright, let's see if we can find your family." As she carried him out of the complex it didn't go unnoticed by her that both Ishgar and Leon were no where to be seen. 'They escaped huh?' She had the sinking feeling she would have to deal with them later. When she finally got through the exit she saw a large regiment of Rune Knights waiting.

"Titania of Fairy Tail I presume? We've secured the area. You may leave at any ti… What are you doing with that boy?" The commanding officer asked.

"I found him to weak to walk on his own. I am going to look for his family." Her response was solid though the man had a better solution.

"Why not just give us his name and we can use archive magic to find out?" Erza didn't even think of that.

"Oh, but first we need him to say his name." She sat the boy down. "Can you tell me your name?" The boy shifted around a bit, clearly not comfortable with the attention. He peered up at her through his bangs for a little while before saying his first name.

"Naruto." the boy whispered. Erza gave him a questioning look.

"What's your last name? We need that too." The blonde started thinking. Making an adorable face that almost made Erza want to pick him up and take him home, as though he were an abandoned puppy.

"I don't know." She wasn't happy with that answer.

"Come on, think. You can remember if you try." Naruto nodded and once again started thinking. He tried as best he could but nothing.

"I still don't know." He said after about a minute.

"It's Alright. Hey, will it work with just his first name?" The officer simply shook his head. "Very well. I will take him to towns in the area and see if anyone recognizes him."

"Ok. We will clean up the scum here, you two are free to go." The officer returned to work, entering the complex and searching for runners. Erza picked up the boy and began to walk towards the nearest city. The city of Magnolia.


	2. The First Day in Her Home!

**EVERYONE THERE IS NOW A POLL ON MY PROFILE REGARDING THIS STORY! PLEASE DO THE POLL! Hey guys I come with more Scarlet haired mother! Read and review please!**

_"thoughts"_

"dialogue"

**I own nothing!**

* * *

_"Ok Erza pull yourself together! I have no experience in this sort of thing. He's not a baby, he's a five year old. What to do? What to do? Maybe I should teach him something. I can make sure he's educated."_ Erza was thinking that teaching him stuff was very important. She was going to focus on that._"I mean look at Natsu. He is as dumb as a rock. A rock might even have a higher IQ than him! Yes I'll teach him something just what? If he doesn't know how to read then I will teach him!"_ Erza had come to her resolution. She looked at the sleeping boy and remembered taking him home.

_-flashback-_

_Erza and Naruto were holding hands as she guided him to her apartment. "Erza I'm hungry." She looked at him and said feeling confident. _

_"Don't worry we can stop by a place to eat on the way to my home." Erza had one thing in mind. Strawberry cake! She would show this child Its wonders and majesty. _

_"Ok! Hey you said that your a wizard, so does that mean you go on missions to save country's and princesses?" _

_"No I haven't done a mission like those yet but maybe one day I will. I have saved towns from bandits though." _

_"Can you make things go boom?" _

_"If you mean explode. Then yes I have some attacks with explosive properties."_

_"Properties?" _

_"It means something that effects the attack, like if it goes boom." _

_"Ok I get it now! Hey can you teach me magic?" _

_"Your a little young so-" then Erza had a devious thought "you know what yes I will teach you some of my magic." This caused him to smile. Erza then stopped and guided him into heaven. The cake shop._

_-flashback end-_

Naruto finally woke up. He stretched out his arms and turn his head to look around... Only to look Erza in the eye. She had a scary look on her face. "Erza are you going to hurt me?" She looked at him for two seconds. This was getting creepy.

"Do you know how to read?" She asked.

"No." He answered not knowing the torture that awaits him.

Six hours later.

"Now that you can read like a professional life shall be easier." Erza promised the boy who was debating if he should run for his life because if she keeps teaching him stuff, he might no will die.

"Erza-sensei! What's for breakfast? I mean lunch." He asked hungrily. Erza looked at him and realized she had been so caught up in teaching him to read she had neglected to feed him.

"Naruto, I am so sorry! Please hit me for my penance!" She exclaimed.

"But I don't want to hit you, I want food." He said simply. Erza got up and ran to the kitchen. She would make something quick for him. "Let's see, Mac and cheese? No. Cake? No he didn't really like it that much. Fishcake? No. Miso ramen? Its fast and taste pretty good. Yes Miso Ramen it is!"

Meanwhile with Naruto. "Hey what's this?" Naruto said out loud. He was holding an orange book. Its title was Make out paradise. With his new ability to read he opened the book and began to read. Erza read it last night so it must be good.

Erza had made two miso ramen cups and was walking into the room. "Naruto I made some ramen. I hope you like it." Then she saw Naruto reading her most perverse book in her library. "NARUTO PUT THAT BOOK BACK! RIGHT NOW!" She yelled. This earned her a yelp and a pair of terrified eyes looking at her as the boy put the book back.

"I'm sorry. I just saw that its cover was my favorite color and I saw you reading it last night, so I tried to read it too." He explained while looking at the ground.

"Y-you didn't r-read m-much did y-you?" Erza asked while stuttering.

"Sensei why was the boy naked getting on top of the girl naked?" He asked innocently.

"Uhh, here's some ramen!" She exclaimed changing the subject. He looked at the ramen she had handed to him and started to eat it slowly. Then rapidly downing it. He looked at her and asked.

"What is this called?"

"Weren't you paying attention? Its called ramen." She answered dumbfounded at how this kid may be as oblivious as Natsu. The last thing she needs is a little Natsu running around her home. She then remembered that she was going to teach him magic."Naruto you said you want to learn magic right?" He nodded."Then listen up! I will teach you how to requip but first you need to create a pocket dimension and put stuff in it! For a start you must find you magic and expand it into a bubble. Like a toy chest, so you can put things into it."

Naruto was sitting on the floor and began to concentrate. He could feel two different powers in him. One was blue and felt really calm, the other was red and left a sour taste in his mouth. He decide to work with with the blue one. He tried to expand it a couple times be he made it as big as he could. He then imagined it being able to hold stuff in it. When he thought he was done he opened his eyes to see Erza smiling at him. "Good job. Now I want you to put this in your pocket dimension." Erza handed him a pencil. He looked at it and without question attempted to put it in his pocket dimension. After 3 minutes or so he succeeded. "Great now for the rest of today you are going to take it out and putting it back in. I will come and give you dinner at five." Erza got up and left before he could say anything.

After he cutting down the requip speed to 10 seconds. Erza came in with "dinner". It was cake. Strawberry cake. "Hey Naruto why do you keep calling me Erza?" She asked as she had realized while she was training.

"I call you Erza because I didn't know if you would like me calling you mom." Naruto answered truthfully.

"Do you want to call me mom?"

"Yes."

"Then from now on you will refer to me as your mother!" His face lit up.

"Ok! I will mama!" He was so happy he jumped up and down excitedly. Then Erza noticed something. This kid needed a bath, bad.

"After we eat, were taking a bath."

"Ok, mama!" Erza smiled she didn't know why but him calling her mama made her happy. After they finished eating she took him to the bath tub and helped him strip off his clothes. He tried covering himself and Erza noticed.

"Why are you covering yourself?"

"Because I don't want you to see me. Wait why are you stripping?!"

"What? You thought I wasn't going to bath with you?"

"Yes." Naruto said as he saw everything his mothers body had.

"There is nothing wrong with skinship between family and friends." Erza stated in a as a matter of fact tone.

"Okay." With that they took a shower together. He was relatively short, only reaching her thigh. She washed his hair and after that washed his back.

"Now wash my back." He got the soap and copied his mothers movements in washing his back on her. Then she filled up the tub and started to soak in there with him on her lap. After a while she decided that it was a good time to get out and go to bed. They dried themselves off and she took him to her bed. It was a queen sized bed, and the only bed in the house. "Alright Naruto its time to go to bed."

"But mama, its only 9:00pm!" He objected.

"Yes but a child needs a good eight hours of sleep. Besides I'm going to bed too." She stated as I got in bed. She grabbed him and put him next to her. "So its time to go to bed." She pulled up the covers and turned off the lights.

"Mama, can I snuggle with you?" Erza did not see that coming. She had never snuggled with anyone ever since she was at that tower. She just nodded and let him cuddle up to her and they both slept peacefully that night.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Good, bad, better? No flames or Mama Erza's gonna get you! If you don't understand something or see a glaring error pm me about it. I enjoy talking to people and listening to ideas. Oh and to the guy who said Naruto needs to learn the Rasengan and what not don't worry Jiraya is a character for a reason but its going to take time before we get to that.**


	3. The She-Devil

**Hi guys! I was a bit lazy to upload I will admit but I gave this chapter my all! Poll is going to be up for a week more so go on my profile and vote! Read and review and tell me what you guys think about Naruto speaking in third person. It was a suggestion so I tried it. **

_"thoughts"_

"dialogue"

* * *

X780 December 3

Erza was currently teaching Naruto math, though it wasn't the way she normally would have. She was not yelling or being strict... And it was killing her. Why wasn't she well because of the night before.

-flashback-

_Erza was sleeping peacefully with a little blonde hair boy to her chest. His head was practically stuffed into her maturing breast. Said boy began to squirm a little, then violently. He was kicking and punching in random directions. Erza was awoken by a punch to her stomach and kick to her face. How his leg reach her face she had no clue. She could tell he was having a serious nightmare. She didn't know what to do. This mother stuff is still new to her. Erza did what she did best requiped into her regular every day armor and let him punch her chest plate._

_Naruto jumped into the air and released a swift "KYA! Naru sorry mama Naru promise to do math better!" Wait a minute. Did he just talk about math which she was going to teach the next day._

_"Are you ok dear?" Erza asked thinking about how mothers would address there children in books that she read._

_"Mama, mama! Naru will do better! Just watch! 2+2=8! See Naru's doing better!" Naruto pleaded, seemingly sure he was correct._

_"Its ok. But what were you dreaming about?"_

_"Naru was dreaming about you..."_

_"Me? what could I do to scare you?"_

_"You were... TEACHING ME MATH!"_

-flashback end-

"Yep... This is going to be a long day." She thought.

After learning how to add and subtract, Erza figured she should take Naruto to the guild, get Master Makorov to watch him and go on a quick job. She and Naruto walked by a toy store and his eyes started to wander. He saw a magic mobile toy, a dragon, and a magic spray paint bottle. Erza saw him looking at the shop window and realized, she had nothing for him to play with. "Hey Naruto, would you like a toy?" She asked.

"Yes mama! Yes! Naru wants that spray spray thing!" He pleaded with a twinkle in her eye.

"Ok I'll get it for you. Hold my hand, I wouldn't want to lose you." She said, seeing as he is so small she could barely see him, if she was looking straight ahead. As they walked into the shop, Naruto saw some awesome things, to him they were awesome. He saw a orange ball with blue stars on it, a toy T-rex, and just about any other thing you would find in a toy store. But he was going for the spray paint. He didn't know why but he felt that it was calling him. Erza mean while looked at his size of clothing, since her devious little idea needed it. "An extra small eh? Perfect!"

"Alright Naruto let's get that spray paint." She figured she would give him some rules on how to use it, as she was leaving for her job.

"Yay!"

"So you want me to watch him while you do a job?" Master Makorov asked to clarify.

"Yes master. I would feel more comfortable with some more money, so I will take a quick job and go. I will return in 5 hours!" She told him as she ran out the door. Leaving him there with Naruto who was currently trying to get the spray paint to work. Makorov looked at him and thought _"how hard can this be?"_ As if bringing down hell itself... Naruto figured out how to make the thing spray paint, in his face.

Meanwhile with Erza.

_"I feel like I'm forgetting something. Hey which type of spray paint did I buy him anyway? Was it the magic one that ran out, when the user ran out of magic or a regular one?"_ She decided she would find out when she got back.

At the guild.

"SOME ONE CATCH THAT BRAT!" shouted Makorov. The brat in question was currently practicing his graffiti skills... On any one he could see. The master had a giant orange spot on his face. Gray was drenched in orange as he walk through the door. He was using his ice make to try to freeze the kid. "ICE MAKE LANCE!" He shouted as frost flew from his hand in spikes and missed his target, to go straight down Natsu's throat. Natsu had been laughing his butt off until that moment.

"HEY STRIPPER! WATCH WHERE YOU THROW THAT ICE!" He yelled while getting in Gray's face.

"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A STRIPPER! LETS GO YOU PYRO!" Gray retorted slamming his forehead against Natsu.

Naruto saw a golden opportunity. He may be five but something was just telling him to do it. He snuck up behind the pink haired Natsu and got on the chair behind him. He then pushed Natsu's face into Grays. The two boys lips met. Every thing went silent. Gray and Natsu were just wondering what happened. Naruto started laughing so hard he fell off the chair and was rolling around on the floor. Just then, just before Natsu and Gray pulled apart, a white hair girl wearing a black top that cut just below the breast, and black short shorts walked in. This was Natsu and Gray's worst day ever.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE GAY!" Said the new girl. She appeared to be 15 like Erza. Natsu and Gray finally broke the "kiss". They were both gaging and spiting. Natsu grabbed some random guys beer and drank it to clean his mouth. Gray ram over to the bar and grabbed an orange juice jug and chugged it. Naruto had recovered from his laughing fit. He walked up to the new girl.

" Hi! What's your name? Mines is Naruto!" He asked and exclaimed.

"My name is Mirajane Strauss and do you want to do something really fun?" She asked with a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

"Yeah!"

"Well then here put as much magic power into your spray paint and throw it at the old man!"

"Okay!" He said as he began overflowing it with his magic power as he could and then lobbed it at the old man.

"Mira you are receiving a serious punishment for this!" Makorov thought as the can landed in front of him... Then exploded in the grand color orange. The blast covered the old man in paint and Natsu had his mouth open so he ate some, Gray had been completely naked and now had an orange birthday suit. Mira and Naruto on the other hand were shielded behind a table, completely untouched.

"Naruto, kid I like you. How about we have some more fun?" The she-devil asked.

"Yeah let's have more fun!" Naruto replied as she grabbed his hand and led him away from the guild. She took him to the top of the Cathedral, where a giant bucket of water gallons were. She is called the she devil for a reason.

"Alright kid, let's drop these puppies on some random peoples heads!" She exclaimed.

"Naru don't know if mama would like if Naru did this." Naruto said, unsure if he was being good.

"Don't worry! Who ever your mom is she won't find out so you'll be fine." She reassured him.

"Ok!"

Then they got to work. Mira nailed tons of people who were unsuspectingly walking by. Naruto kept missing. His would land next to people and miles away from people. He hit a cat, but to him that didn't count. "Naru going to throw one more and then I am going back so my mama can pick me up." He told Mira.

"Ok, but make it count sense we've been up here for who knows how long. Maybe this will be the one where you nail someone!" She cheered him on. Naruto took a random throw and tossed it towards what he perceived as a decent target. He couldn't tell who it was.

Mean while with Erza.

She had finished her job and had bought Naruto the outfit she wanted for him. "I hope he likes it plus it will be perfect practice for an armor requip." She thought as she passed by another shop. "I bet he's waiting for me at the guild giggling at the master being silly. He is a good boy I just hope that if he meets Mira she doesn't corrupt him." She thought this as she was walking past the Cathedral. *whoosh "huh." *splash. Erza just got nailed by a water balloon... That came from the top of the Cathedral. She looked and saw a white haired girl who she instantly knew who it was and a blonde hair child next to her. She was going to keep walking when she realized "WAIT A BLONDE CHILD!" She shouted as she started climbing the steps of the building.

With Naruto and Mira.

"Kid that was a perfect finally shot! I mean I have been itching to get that girl for while now!" Mira praised him knowing exactly who he hit. The boy was jumping for joy thinking how awesome his aim was.

"Naru is so so so so happy! Naru got someone! Hey who did Naru get?" He asked sincerely. As if to answer him the door behind them swung open and a very angry, wet Erza stood before them.

"You got the armor girl!" Mira said happily. Naruto shivered, as soon as he saw Erza's face.

"NARUTO, WHY ARE YOU WITH THIS SKUNK!?" Erza interrogated the poor boy.

"Mama Naru sorry! Naru did not know it was you. Naru-" Naruto got cut off.

"WAIT! MAMA! SHE IS YOUR MAMA!?" Mira now shouted. Naruto had the feeling things were about to get ugly. Erza seemingly forgot about Naruto as soon as she heard Mira.

"Yes, skunk I am currently his guardian until Makorov finds a suitable parent for him." Naruto was confused. He thought Erza was his parent so why was the old man looking for one.

"Oh really well then I think he made a mistake. You are completely unqualified for such a job. Your a whole disciplinary committee in one!" Mira retorted.

"I'm surprised no one has called child services for Lissana and Elfman!" And the insults went on for about an hour before Naruto started crying. Both of them turn to him with concern on their faces.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Erza asked worriedly.

"Mama *sniffle and Ms. Mira *sniffle keep fighting and won't stop!*sob" he replied while crying. Erza in equipped her chest plate and hugged Naruto lovingly. She picked him up and held him tight. He wrapped his little arms around her neck and his legs around her waist.

"Its ok. Mama won't fight anymore ok. Now let's go home." She said as tenderly as she could. She honestly had no idea what she was doing. She started walking down the stairs leaving Mira dumbfounded. "Wait. Did she just take off her armor? She did, didn't she. She... Really cares about that kid."

Once they were home Erza took Naruto to her bedroom and set him on the bed. She didn't know what to say. Naruto looked up at her with the most adorable sad face ever. She would get him something to eat. Whatever he wanted. "So... What do you want to eat?" He looked at her and put on a thoughtful look."He is just so adorable! I can't believe that I'm even thinking this but, I want to keep looking after him. Maybe I can ask master. No. No I can't get attached, master will just say no."

"Ramen! Naru wants ramen!" He demanded. She got up to fix some up. Naruto sat there thinking about how delicious ramen is. "Ramen, ramen, ramen," he began chanting. He stopped when the actual food entered the room. Erza gave him one cup and had one herself.

"Here you go. Now about what you did today." Naruto gulped. He may be five but he knew he was in deep doo doo. Erza looked at him and continued"What you did today was wrong. Throwing water balloons at people is wrong unless you are friends throwing them at each other. Next time Mira tell you to do something that even feels slightly wrong you don't do it. Now after your done eating I got something for you." Erza smiled as she finished. Naruto could only wonder what it was.

Naruto was now staring at a full body lion outfit... For him. He didn't know what to think of it other than it was interesting. Erza had a twinkle in her eye. She was watching him examine the costume. "He will love it! I just know he will. I am going to teach him to requip it. Then during next years Fantasia parade we can ride the float in matching outfits!" She let out a happy squeal at the thought. Her wearing her cat costume and him wearing the little lion costume, it would be so adorable.

"Mama. Mama! MAMA!" Naruto shouted while waving his hands around her face, trying to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry. I was daydreaming." Erza said to show he had her full attention.

"Mama, do you want me to wear this?" He asked.

"Yes I do, but there's a catch."

"What's a catch?"

"A catch is something you have to do to get something."

"Ok! Naru gets it now!" He smiled, thinking how he was learning more just by talking to his mama.

"Alright! First I need you to put it in your requip space."

"Yes mama!" He said as he began to do as he was told.

"After that do this!" Erza ordered as she requiped her cat costume. When she was finished she looked at him and said "meow." Naruto stared in awe. He was going to do it too. He began trying to pull it from the requip space, however it just appeared in his hand after 30 seconds. He look up at Erza with a questioning look.

"Mama, how did you do that?" He asked truly curious. She looked at him and smiled._ "He didn't figure it out his first try. That's ok. But I want him to figure it out."_ She thought before speaking.

"Naruto. I am giving you a challenge! I want you to figure it out on your own." She said, see if he was going to complain or do it. He looked at her for about a minute before trying to requip the costume again. "This is it! Naru has a chance to make mama proud! She wasn't happy about what Naru did with Mira." He thought.

The next day Naruto woke up and went straight to work. Careful not to wake his mom he started training in silence to requip the little lion costume. He couldn't do it right though. He had tried requiping his arms, his legs and what not, but it never worked! Then it hit him like a blue ball to the face. He would try requiping his entire body! If that worked then he could show his mama. He channeled the energy through his body and after glowing for 30 seconds he was in the costume. He looked in the mirror. He saw that the costume had a pale yellow body and a large brown mane around his neck. It also had perfectly shaped to his face. He looked really nice in it especially because of his whiskers. He then heard some clapping.

"Good job! You did it Naruto! Now what does my hard working son want for breakfast, pancakes?" Erza said as she finished clapping.

"Was mama watching the whole time?" He wondered to himself. "Naru want some ramem mama!" She sweat dropped.

"Pancakes it is!"

* * *

**Alright that's a wrap! For this chapter. Sorry if the end was abrupt but honestly I didn't know when to end the chapter so this is how it came out! Review please! Remember to tell me if you like the whole third person thing!**


	4. The Center Of His World

**Hey peoples! I'm back! Sorry about the late update but life hits hard sometimes! As in gives me no time for writing and maybe some laziness on my part... But that besides the point. Poll is over and the option mom won by a land slide! I own nothing people! **

_"thoughts"_

"Dialogue"

* * *

X780 December 17th

Erza had not taken Naruto to the guild in a few days and had been spending time with him. She had grown very close to her little Naruto, or as he put it Naru. Today she was taking him to the park and then the guild. She had no particular reason but she figured he could play with some kids his age. She also could get advice on how to take care of the little ball of energy. "Mama, where are we going today?" Said ball of energy asked.

"Well were going to the park and then the guild. At the park you can play on the swings, slide, run around and play with other children." She answered. He look at her and smiled from ear to ear. He started running around her and jumping for joy.

"Yay!" Erza could only smile at how much of an energetic individual he is.

"Come on, hold my hand. I wouldn't want to lose you." Naruto had a face of shock. He didn't want to be lost. He practically jumped up and hugged her hand as if it was his life line. Erza was surprised at his reaction._"All I said is I wouldn't want to lose him, and this is how he reacts? This might not be good, the master will find someone who is a suitable parent and he will have to go... How will he react to that?"_

"Naru doesn't want to be lost!" He exclaimed. Then they began walking to the park.

The park was green and filled with trees. It had a large lake in the middle, and its waters were a pristine blue. Naruto had never been here before. He literally was frozen taking in how pretty it is. Erza on the other hand was looking at his adorable face. She had the urge to touch his whiskers. She really wanted to. "_Just one touch_" She thought as she reached her hand out to touch them. Her fingers rubbed them gently they felt... Soft and like small indents on his face. Then something she completely did not expect happened. He purred. It was soft and barely audible but she heard it.

"Mama why were you touching my face?" He asked innocently. She didn't know what to say then it hit her!

"Well as your mother I can touch you as much as I want." She answered, clearly not realizing how wrong it sounded. Naruto looked at her before agreeing by nodding his head slowly. She then took him to the play area. He almost instantly ran for the play area. It had a five person swing set, four slides and a whole bunch of other things. But what he ran for surprised Erza. He ran straight for the orange seesaw. He then sat next to it and stared at it. He did so for at least two whole minutes. Erza was wondering why he was so mesmerized by the seesaw. Erza sat down next to him before asking "Why are you so interested in this seesaw?" He looked at her then back at the seesaw.

"Naru likes this color!" He said as he point at the seesaw. _"He's only into the color!"_ She sweat dropped.

"Do you want to know what that color is?" He then stopped looking at the color he likes so much and stared at her. His eyes did the talking. "The color is orange. You must really like it."

"Naru really likes it! Mama can I have orange clothes?"

"Uhh, sure." She only knew one person who wore orange and let's say it looked terrible.

"Do you want to ride the seesaw now?"

"Yes, mama!"

"Well sit on that side and I will sit on the other." She instructed. He did as he was told.

"Ok, now what?" He asked as Erza got on her side.

"Now you hang on!" She exclaimed and began to make the seesaw go up on Naruto's side.

"Whee!" He then stopped in the air. He made a confused face. Why wasn't he going down. He saw Erza make a scary smile. "Mama..." He had a weak little voice. Erza then made his side go up and down really fast. "WHEEE!" He had to be the happiest boy in the world. After about them minutes of playing with him, Erza told him that she was going to go talk to other people. He was alright with that. Hey maybe he could make some friends!

"_How did Naru end up here?_" He thought as a 8 year old bully was punching him in the face.

"Oh, the little baby hasn't had enough yet? Well here!" The boy cocked his hand back and brought it down on Naruto's head. It hurt... A lot. Naruto didn't know what to do. This kid had come up to him, and started calling him a baby for speaking the way he did.

_-flashback-_

_Naruto was in the middle of going down the slide, for like the twentieth time when a hand caught him. He looked at who would dare interrupt his fun. What he saw was some fat kid with a black flattop hairstyle. He wore a red plain shirt and black shorts. "Hey kid earlier I couldn't help but notice how you talk." Naruto thought he wanted to be friends, so he introduced himself._

_"Naru's name is Naru! What's your name?" He asked with genuine happiness at the thought of having a new friend. Then the boy who was likely eight grappled Naruto and threw him off the slide. Naruto felt his knee scrap the floor and his head hit a rock._

_"What a baby, you speak in third person! Grow up, you little baby!" He then proceeded to beating Naruto up._

_-flashback-_

"_On yeah, that's how Naru got here."_ He thought as a fist connected to his stomach. He was hurting all over and he didn't like it. "_What would Mama do right now? Oh yeah she would beat him up!"_ Naruto looked up at the boy, and stood up straight. "You may be bigger than Naru, BUT NARU DOESN'T CARE YOUR JUST A BIG BULLY! Then Naruto performed a powerful uppercut.

Erza had heard Naruto scream, causing her to run towards him. She saw him standing up to a boy twice his size, both in height and width. What she didn't expect was to see Naruto give the kid an uppercut. The bigger boy literally came off the ground by at least two feet! Then landed on the ground out cold. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't imagining that. When she realized what happened, she ran to Naruto and hugged him. " Are you alright?" She asked even though she could tell he wasn't. She saw his scrapped knee and scratches all over him.

"Mama Naru's face hurts." He said as he began to cry. Erza was about to say something when she noticed steam coming from his scrapped knee. "_What on Earthland?_" She thought as she watched his wound heal in front of her eyes. Erza wrapped her arms around Naruto lovingly and picked him up. She figured it was time to go to the guild. "I'm kinda proud that he knocked that boy out cold... Am I rubbing off on him?"

Naruto was taking a nap in Makorov's office and Erza was about to lose her mind. "Master do you really truly believe that that pervert is a suitable parent?" She questioned the old man. Makorov noticed that she was questioning him. She never questioned him, ever!

"Yes Erza I believe that my old friend Jiraiya is a suitable parent." He confirmed. She was a about to blow her top._ "Of all the people who could take proper care of him... WHY THAT PERVERT!?_" She thought.

"Master I think that..."

"You think that?" He lifted one eyebrow.

"That... I could take better care of him!" Her voice was filled with confidence.

"Erza, I had you care for him because of your maturity. You were a temporary baby sitter, because I have so much work to do I couldn't watch him properly. Jiraiya is a good man and fully capable of this task. You are to young to have the burdens of a mother." The old man had figured Erza would get slightly attached, but not to the point of not letting go.

"Master... Please." Now she was begging. This was something he thought he would never see. _"Is she truly that connected to that child?"_

"My final answer is no. Jiraiya will be coming by and taking Naruto off your hands tomorrow, whether you like it or not."

"Mama, what does the old man mean? Is he saying Naru has to go? Is Naru being taken away!? As Naruto spoke he was slowly going into disarray." Now Makorov's eyes widened. The boy had been awake for who knows how long, and was about to go nuts. Not only was he awake but he had been calling Erza "mama". "_ This is not going to be pretty. I will have to explain to the boy._" Makorov walked over to the panicking child.

"Naruto my child. Erza was to watch you until I found someone to adopt and take care of you. You will still see Erza from time to time, but you won't be living with her." Makorov hoped that those words would slightly calm him down. How wrong he was.

"NARU DOESN'T WANT TO BE TAKEN FROM MAMA! NARU WANTS TO BE WITH MAMA FOREVER!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. Then he did something completely unexpected, he ran out the door and then out the guild crying. Erza was touched that he loved her that much, however the guild masters word was final. "_Wait a minute... He just left the guild alone!"_ All the horrible things that could happen to a child went through her head. She too bursted off after him. She had to catch him before he got lost.

Naruto had kept running until his legs were numb. He had not really paid attention to where he was going, and somehow he ended up at the park. He was so tired that he sat in front of the water crying. _"Why is Naru being taken away? Naru loves mama. Mama loves Naru, right? Did she ask the old man to get rid of Naru? Naru is so confused."_ These were his thoughts as he remembered what he had heard. All he heard was the end of their conversation. While he was thinking he didn't notice an older man with long spiky white hair, a fishnet shirt, a type of red vest with an yellow circle on each side of the vest.

Erza had gone to all the places she knew that Naruto could go. She still hadn't found him. She had even forced Gray to help._ "Of course, Natsu isn't here when I need his nose!"_ Natsu had been off on a job when she went to get him. "_Where is he? Could he be at the park? Yes! That's where he is!"_ Erza then took off running to the park.

"So, you really love your mama?" An older man with long white hair asked.

"Yes." This was Naruto.

"Well kid, how about while we wait for her, I can teach you some of my magic. What do you say kid?"

"Okay, Naru wants to learn! Mama says its good to learn as much as possible. But sir what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Why I am the great toad sage! JIRAIYA!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "Now that you know my name, what's yours?"

"Naru!"

"Well Naru let's get started! I'm going to teach you an awesome spell. This spell is called energy make shadow clones! Watch this!" Jiraiya crossed his fingers and then another one of him appeared.

"That's so cool! Teach me that! Naru wants to learn that spell!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Alright this is what you do." Jiraiya spent the next ten minutes teaching Naruto how to make shadow clones. What surprised him was the boys ability to utilize magic at his age. _"This kid is going to be a monster in the future. If misguided he might become another Zeref."_

"NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Erza was going nuts in the park. She was about to start breaking things obscuring her vision, mainly trees. Just before she did so she saw Naruto standing next to Naruto? Wait a second. She rubbed her eyes, to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Nope her eye sight was perfect. There were two. She walked over to them when one disappeared in a puff of smoke. _"Wait... Is he using magic?"_ She thought. When she reach him she noticed that he wasn't alone. She saw Jiraiya instructing him. Naruto turned his head and saw her. His face lit up and ran up to her. Then he jumped up and tackled her to the ground as he hugged her.

"Naru doesn't want to leave Mama!" Jiraiya watched the reunion. _"He really loves hers. What kind of monster would I be to separate them. She is the center of his world."_ Then he felt like something was giving him the death glare. He looked at Erza and felt like he was shrinking by the second.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SWEET INNOCENT LITTLE BOY, YOU PERVERT!?" She was pissed. Royally pissed.

"Whoa, calm down. I haven't done anything other than distract him. He has a knack for energy make Erza." He defended himself. That's all he was doing. Defending himself from her wrath. She stopped glaring daggers and started gently cuddling with Naruto. Without her armor of course.

"Ok. That's good." She was too busy with Naruto at the moment.

"Erza do love Naruto?" Jiraiya wanted to know if the love was one sided.

"Of course I love Naruto! What kind of question is that?" Her face had gone from tender to shock, and was slowly turning into anger.

"How far would you go for him? Would you die without hesitation for him?" Erza was shocked at the questions he was giving her. How was she supposed to answer. She sat there and thought for a not but she had decided that she would. In about the week she knew him, she had grown attached to him.

"Jiraiya... I would fight the world for him. I want to take care of him and I feel that I am fully capable of such a task. He is my Naruto. He is my child. Of course I would die for him." Her voice sincere, her eyes steel with resolve and her heart was in her hands.

"Ok then." He looked at her and then said "Then I leave him to you. I will teach him energy make every time I come by. Oh and don't worry about Makorov , I will convince him." With that He turned away, and left the mother and son together. Erza was confused. Did this mean she had permanent custody over Naruto?

Yes... Yes it did.

* * *

**Tell me how I did! Review people oh and next chapter going to be Naruto bonding with Lissana and it may touch Lissana disappearing. After that its more Naruto getting to know guild members, joining the guild and an adventure or two before we start canon! Have a suggestion? Send it to me! Trust me coming up with this stuff is hard at times.**

**Review question.**

**Wendy m asked where is Wendy, ****Lucy, and happy. Well the answer is that they aren't in fairytail yet. This is before canon but they'll get there in the future!**


	5. Big Sis

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry about late update! But its the longest chapter I have ever written! That's a good thing. So you know the drill! Read and Review! Shout outs to my Peeps! Stick and Flash! Flash and Stick! These guys are awesome! Stickermans50 is the reason I started writing and both The Flash Pirates and him have made me a better writer! Thanks guys! Quick question any artist out there? I would like to change the story picture to Naruto and Erza standing on the Float in the fantasia parade. So if your an artist draw oit and send me a link to it! **

"Dialogue"

"_thoughts"_

**"Demonic" **

* * *

X782

"Big sis! Big sis! I finally got the transformation magic down pack!" Said a very excited Naruto. In the time he had been with Fairy Tail, he had grown out of speaking in third person. He wore a white tee with a black Fairy Tail insignia on it. A girl of average height, with short white hair, and a maroon dress turned to look at him.

"Really? Then show me!" She said encouragingly.

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" He shouted as he used transformation magic to make himself look like Erza... In a bikini.

"Well... Good job on the transformation, but why transform into your mother?" The girl asked.

"Because, I know her body type so its easy for me." He replied as if it was obvious.

"Lissana! Its time to go!" Mira called. Naruto loved to be with Mira. She is just fun to be around

"S-class quest are for real men!" This was Elfman. Naruto always thought he was funny.

"Alright Sis. Hey you did a good job teaching Naruto transformation magic!" Lissana praised her sister.

"Well its only natural that I would do so well! I am the strongest female mage!" Mira was full of it in Naruto's opinion.

"Naruto, when we get back I will play a game with you. Ok?" Lissana spoke with a sweet voice. He looked at her and smiled.

"Sure thing sis!"

"See ya Naruto!" She shouted as she left for the job, with Mira and Elfman. Naruto figured he would go to the guild an annoy the old man. As he started walking to the guild. When he got to the guild he saw everyone was drinking and having fun as usual. "If mom were here they wouldn't be so loud. Why did she have to go on a job?" He pushed his thoughts to the back of his head. He went up to the old man.

"What do you want brat?" Makorov asked.

"I want some thing to do!" Naruto said to him.

"Child, Erza told you that you can't do jobs until your at least seven. Also only with her at that age." Makorov reminded the blonde.

"So what? Can't I find a cat or something?" Naruto wanted to do a job... Really bad.

"Awe the little squirt wants to do a job." This was Laxus. In Naruto's opinion, he was a jerk. A big one at that.

"Laxus! Don't make fun of people. I told you that already." Makorov did not want to deal with this this.

"Hey kid! What makes you think that you could ever be a good mage? Your weak!" Laxus pay attention to his grand father.

"I'm not weak! Believe it!" Naruto was getting angry. When he got angry he broke stuff... ALOT of stuff.

"Keep telling yourself that. You just have a psychopath for a mom, under your belt!" Naruto felt something snap inside him.

"YOU KNOW WHAT LAXUS? I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT GUILD MASTER, NOT YOU!" Naruto shouted. He had that goal in mind already. This was the first time he talked about it, because he only told Erza.

"HAHA, that's a good one. I'm dying of laughter! Haha!" Laxus was having lots of fun pissing Naruto off.

"Laxus! That's enough! Get lost before I toss you into the eastern forest!" Makorov was done with Laxus's behavior. What he failed to notice, was Naruto making a whole bunch of clones and charging at Laxus.

Laxus just waved his hand. When he did lightning rushed forward and electrocuted all of them. After the smoke from the clones being dispelled, there was an unconscious Naruto on the floor.

"Ha! Look at how weak you are! Even with Jiraiya's training your nothing but a weakling!" Laxus teased. His grand father had enough.

"LAXUS I SAID ENOUGH!" His voice boomed throughout the room. The ground shook from the energy released from Makorov. He then watched as Laxus walked away. Then everyone heard a grunt. Naruto was getting back up already. His eyes showed determination, that rivaled that of his mothers when she was pissed. Staggering, he looked at Laxus who was shocked he was standing.

"Maybe not *huff today, but one *pant day I will surpass you!" Naruto declared as he raised his right hand up in the fairy tail salute. Every one in the room smiled. Naruto has the Fairy Tail spirit. Then Cana who notice Naruto was losing his footing ram over to him, and caught him before he fell. "Thanks big sis." He passed out.

xxxxxx

Naruto was in LA LA land at the moment. He was bored. Really bored. What was boring him you ask? Well he was currently waiting for Jiraiya to teach him something cool, but he had "research" to do. Naruto did not know what it is, but it must be important. Why else would Jiraiya postpone training?

"Oh yes! Move those hips girl! My, my look at that rack! He he." Jiraiya was currently spying on Fairy Hills. The female dormitory of Fairy Tail. Naruto didn't get what he met.

"I'm done waiting! Jiraiya sensei stop LOOKING AT FAIRY HILLS!" Naruto shouted out to his sensei without realizing how he just screwed Jiraiya.

"THAT PERVERTS BACK!" "LETS BEAT HIM! JUST LIKE LAST TIME!" "YEAH!" These were the shuts heard from the dorm.

"Oh shiiii-er snap! Come on kid we got to run!" Jiraiya said as he picked up Naruto and ran faster than a man his age should be able to.

xxxxx

"Ok were safe now. Naruto don't ever do that again! You almost got me killed!" Jiraiya spoke with some fear evident in his face.

"Well... If you had been teaching me to walk on walls and stuff then I wouldn't have done that!" Naruto retorted. He had picked up a couple traits from Erza and he wasn't stupid. He would get the training he wanted.

"Alright! Alright! Here's what you do. You move energy make magic to your feet and give a sticking property. After that you can walk on different surfaces." The sage explained. Naruto understood every word.

xxxxx

"Yoosh!" Naruto had mastered walking on trees after a few hours of hard work. When he turned to tell Jiraiya, who he figured was sleeping by the way. All he saw was a tree. "THAT OLD MAN DITCHED ME!" Naruto had a face of rage. To a stranger he would look Adorably angry, but to the guild that face meant one thing... Somebody about to feel the prankster from hells wrath! "I'll get em good... MWHAHAHA!" Now he looked like some crazy child.

xxxxx

Jiraiya sneezed. "Why do I have that feeling... That I have incurred some demons wrath?" He asked himself as he walked towards Fairy Tail. He was at its door step, when something he felt told him not to walk in there. He ignored it and found out that, that was a big mistake. He tripped over a thin wire , which cause a table to smash into his side. He fell over into a cushion. This was not a convenience for the poor guy. Some sort of rune appeared with the symbols saying "reflect" he was sent flying in the opposite direction. Landing on some thumb tacks, stabbing him all over the place. He started hopping around in pain when he heard a click come from bellow. He was standing on a disguised springboard. He went flying through the roof to land Naruto knows where.

xxxxx

Naruto felt good. Really good. In fact he felt so good, he was didn't mind the fact Erza was going to kill him. The place Jiraiya landed was exactly where he wanted... Fairy Hills! "Mama is so going to kill me... Worth it!" He said to no one in particular. He currently was standing in his mothers home. He house had changed quite a bit, sense he moved in. Her living room was yellow in color with a comfy couch and recliner in front of the Lacrima TV. In between was a table for them to set things on. Erza's room had white walls and armor with swords hung up. He wasn't aloud to touch these swords. She had her private library in the corner. These were the books she said were inappropriate for his age. The study was also white walled with two tables. A big table and a little table. There was the library he had access to in the study as well. Then there was his room. It had scarlet red walls with a single bed in it. His room had a book and his dreaded to do list. Erza would leave him one when she left for jobs.

"Let's see." He looked it over. He saw that it said "Read for 20 minutes a day. Math flashcards. Eat something healthy food." He figured miso ramen fit the bill. Then he anime cried when he saw PS.

"PS that means no ramen! I will know if you ate ramen or not... I'm your mother!" He had to smile. "Mama really knows me, better than any one! I hope one day that I can become strong and" he started getting to work on the reading" make her proud of me."

xxxxx

It had been one week sense Mira, Lissana and Elfman had left for their S-class quest. Naruto was finishing his reading, and when he was done he would go by the guild and wait for them. Little did he know, his first big heart break was waiting for him.

xxxxx

Naruto walked into the guild smiling happily. It was a beautiful day and he couldn't wait to play with Lissana. What he saw didn't look like Fairy Tail. Everyone was crying. Mira was on her knees with a broken arm in a cast. Elfman was sitting criss cross apple sauce next to her crying as well. Mira looked up at Naruto who was walking towards her. She could only think "he's six years old, and he has lost some one precious to him." Naruto then noticed Lissana wasn't there.

"Auntie, why is everyone crying? And where's Lissana?" He asked clearly his innocence did not allow him to figure out what happened.

"Naruto *sob Lissana won't be coming *sniffle back." She replied while crying. Naruto didn't understand. His eyes said it all.

"What do you mean Auntie? Lissana can't be gone. Besides if somebody captured her then we can go beat them up!" He said trying to cheer Mira up. Mira decide to tell him the adult version.

"Naruto, Lissana can't come back *sob because she died." Then Mira broke down crying. Naruto's eyes widened in realization. He couldn't describe how he felt. The only word would be true sadness.

"That's not true! SHE WASN'T OLD! NO! NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S MY BIG SISTER!" He felt his eyes water. He couldn't believe it. He refused to believe his big sister was dead. He turned around and started running out the guild. He ran into the forest and went down memory lane. He saw the river where he first met her.

_xxxFlashBackxxx_

_Naruto was fishing with Natsu. They had caught some fish but nothing spectacular. They had actually come to catch this fish that was supposedly Gildarts size. Natsu said that his friend would be coming by to help. That's when Naruto heard footsteps. He looked over his shoulder to see a girl with a fishing rod and smile on her person._

_"Hi Natsu! Hey who's this little guy? He's adorable!" Her smile gleamed in his face._

_"That's Erza's kid I told you about! His names Naruto!" Natsu's answered while concentrating on fishing._

_"Well then, my name is Lissana! Nice to meet you!"_

_xxxFlashbackendxxx_

Naruto was crying so hard, his eyes hurt. He stopped looking at the river bank and continued running. Eventually he came across the place they would star watch together at night.

_xxxFlashBackxxx_

_"Come on guys hurry up!" Lissana called over the gang. It was Naruto, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Mira, and Erza. Every one essentially grumbled as a response._

_"Don't give me that this is really worth it!" She assured everyone. She led them to an open plain. She then told every one to lay down and look up. When Naruto did so he was greet with thousands of stars._

_"See I told you all it was worth it." She said while everyone took in the view._

_xxxFlashBackendxxx_

"Why do people die?" He asked himself. Then he felt something. He didn't know what it was but it scared him. It made him feel tiny.

**"Those humans die because they are weak."** A demonic voice spoke to him. He now had gone from grieving to bring afraid.

"Who's there!?"

**"Its just yourself. Or have you truly forgotten?"**

"What are are you talking about!? Where are you hiding!?"

**"Now is not the time... Until the next meet."** The voice said and its presence seemingly disappeared. Naruto wasn't sure what to think. He decided to remember Lissana more.

_xxxFlashBackxxx_

_"Naruto! Come over here! Trust me if I get my hands on you before Erza, you will feel more pain from the spanking I'm going to give ya!" Lissana shouted angrily. Naruto had made her trip and kiss Natsu... On the lips. Natsu didn't see that she tripped so he wasn't chasing Naruto down. She however felt the wire that tripped her._

_"No way! I ain't horror of ted in trouble! Your a wizard, right? You should have spotted the wire! Think of it as training for avoiding traps!" Naruto tried to reason with the fuming girl behind him. He figured that if he could get to Mira, he would be safe. Why you ask, well she orchestrated the whole plan._

_"Naruto! I wouldn't have minded so much... IF IT WASN'T IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE GUILD!" Yep she lost it. She used takeover magic, to transform into a bunny. She leapt into the air and landed in front of Naruto. Then she transformed again. This time she changed into a snake. Not just any snake, but a boa constrictor._

_"CRAP!" Naruto shouted. As Lissana wrapped around him. Eventually she coverd him and they were eye to eye._

_"Naruto, since when have you used that language?" She asked with venom. Naruto decided to say it... Something he has never said._

_"Lissana, I'm sorry. And that's the first time I have slipped." He told truthfully. Lissana changed back to normal but kept a firm grip on him._

_"Naruto you should stop pranking people. Why don't you train more? Or maybe play with some other kids?"_

_Naruto was shocked. She dropped the initial reason for chasing him to talk to him._

_"Well I prank people because its fun. I'm already really strong, I don't need to train. As for playing with other kids, well I'm scared." Lissana let go of him. She put on a questioning look. Seeing this Naruto said "I got bullied by the first kid I meant, so I have avoided other kids."_

_"Well I can't really help in the kids department. However I have to ask you a question." Naruto now had the questioning look._

_"Why do people get stronger?" She asked. Naruto thought for a couple seconds before he answered._

_"Because they want to beat more people up." Lissana literally face palmed._

_"No, that's not it. Naruto people become stronger do that they can protect their loved ones." Naruto took in her wise words and smiled. "What are you smiling about?" He looked up and then stated with all the determination in the world._

_"That I'm going to train hard and become really strong, and one day everyone in Fairy Tail will be protected by me!" He declared. Lissana giggled. "What are you laughing about!?" She calmed down._

_"I'm sorry, but its hard to take you seriously when your so adorable!" She said happily._

_"LISSANA!"_

_xxxFlashBackxxx_

Mira was walking through the forest looking for Naruto. She realized that he needed her. She would comfort him. She heard muffled crying and went in that direction. When she saw the child, she felt his sadness in the atmosphere. She eat next to him and hugged him. She then said softly. "Naruto, I know that you feel terrible and like there's nothing that can heal such pain, but you must think about what she would want. She would want you to move on and full fill your dreams. She would want you to be happy. She would want you to live your life care free and content. Will you do that for her?" Naruto may have not been looking at her but he caught every word. He stood up and walked two steps forward. He wiped away his tears, and said.

"I will move on, and make her proud! I will become truly strong, and one day when I see her again... I will tell her about my journey, even though I know that she will be watching me."

On that day, Naruto discovered himself. He would become strong and protect those he cared about. Those words would be his drive, his declaration, his way.

Omake!

X783 December 8th

Erza was walking into the guild with Naruto sitting on her shoulders. He was happy for 2 reasons. The first being that he was going to spare against Erza and win, and the second was the strawberry cake he was getting. They walked up to Mira and ordered there cake.

"Mira we would like strawberry cake. Oh and Naruto wants a whole cake." Mira looked at him for a second, then went to get the order. After they got it, Naruto instantly sent his whole cake into his pocket dimension. Erza was shocked.

"Naruto didn't I tell you strawberry cake is a sacred dish, so why have you requiped it?" She asked. Naruto smiled.

"You'll see. Now let's fight because today is the day... That I surpass you!" He declared. Erza looked at him and smiled.

"You have a lot of determination. Alright I will finish my slice and we can spar." Naruto nodded and waited for her to finish. When she was done they walked outside. Everyone else followed.

"How young... To bad he's going to die."

"I think we should stop them."

"Naruto is a MAN!" These were some things that one could hear in the crowd. Cana had a board and was recording bets. So far everyone bet on Erza. But then Mira came over and said something that shocked everyone.

"My bet is 100,000 jewels on Naruto wining!" She exclaimed happily. Everyone started laughing and saying, "there goes you cash Mira!" The master came up and raised his hand. When he dropped it he shouted.

"Begin!" With that Erza requiped into the heavens wheel armor. She had 12 sword floating around her.

"Alright Naruto! Show me your what you got!" Naruto smiled his prankster kingly smile. That's when it hit everyone. Naruto wasn't going to play fair. He began to requip his "weapon". It was a strawberry cake.

"Mama... Forfeit! Or the cake gets it!" Naruto made his demands. The crowd sweat dropped. Like a cake could make Erza forfeit. Then they looked at Erza, all you saw was a horror filled face.

"You wouldn't dare!" She was in dismay.

"I would." He tipped the cake a bit. It looked like it might fall. Erza requiped into her usual clothing and dropped to her knees.

"I forfeit." Mira smiled. She just made over a million jewel. She took her earnings and walked off. Naruto would have to thank her later, she gave him the idea.

Naruto still had the cake in his hand. He smiled at it. He decided to give it to Erza and so he walked over to her. "Mama! Here have this cake! Its yours now!" He smiled at her. She raised her head and smiled back. Sadly Naruto failed to notice that one rock. He tripped. And in slow motion, the cake slammed against Erza's face.

"The kids dead!"

"Master better do something quick or there's going to be a funeral!" Random onlookers shouted out.

"Mama... I'm sorry I didn't mean it! I tripped I swear!" Naruto's pleas fell death on the Titania's ears. She looked at him and her eyes stared into his soul. Naruto tried to run but her hand caught his collar and she started dragon him away.

"Someone's been a VERY bad boy. Looks like Mama needs to set him straight." She was going to give him the spanking of a lifetime. Naruto was clawing the floor with anime tears going everywhere.

"Darn you author! Darn YOU!" Naruto shouted.

* * *

**How was it? Emotional? Good? Bad? NNeeds improvement? Tell me! I read all reviews and answer questions!**


	6. My First Job!

**PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT TE BOTTOM! Hey everyone I'm back! This chapter I hope I showed a little bit of how Naruto is different because of his upbringing with Erza! Tell me what you think! Review! I own nothing!**

* * *

X782 December 2nd

"Naruto my baby, its time to get up. Today is the day I found you. And I think you know now that your seven what your birthday present is." Erza woke Naruto gently, he and the entire guild was still taking Lisana's death in. Today however, was a day of a celebration. Naruto was going to officially join the guild.

"Five more minutes." Naruto whined. Erza frowned then smile her devious smile.

"You know... Great wizards get up early." She stated. "If you don't get up then I guess you are NOT a great wizard." Hearing that was all he needed. He jumped right up and saluted Erza.

"I'm up! Let's go mama! I am going to become a guild mage today, then s-class, after that, I'll become the guild master!" He shouted out as he requiped his clothes, ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

"Haha! Your so adorable." Erza was showing no worry, but she was scared to let him be a mage. After Lisana, she had become frightened. Frightened by the idea that he may not come home one day. She pushed such worries to the back of her head. He was trained by her and that perverted old man. He would be fine. Naruto mean while was imagining all kinds of adventures. He thought about saving kingdoms, and fighting giant monsters that would make any other person piss themselves. When he was finished, they went out the door heading for the guild.

xxxxx

"Get over here ICE PRINCESS!"

"What looking for another butt whooping FLAME BRAIN!"

"Gray your clothes."

"AGAIN!?"

"A real man could find their clothes!"

"Levy! How about we go on a job!"

"Guys, were going to celebrate Naruto's birthday today. Don't tell me you guys forgot."

"My brats! Today a new child officially joins our family! When he arrives and joins... You all get to party as hard as you want!"

These are what one could hear in the guild. Erza and Naruto were looking at the door. Naruto, today when you step out these doors know that you are a proud member of Fairy Tail!" Erza smiled. Naruto stared at the door for a while before looking at her and asking.

"Mama, you won't leave me right?" Naruto asked on the verge of tears. His question was out of the blue, but Erza knew why he was asking. She knelt down to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm staying right here. I won't die or leave you. Now wipe those tears and join the guild. Then we'll take your first job!" She spoke with love evident in her voice. Over time Erza had become more atuned to being considered a mother. To her at least he was her son. Even if it wasn't by blood.

"Yeah let's!" He wiped the tears and opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Shouted the whole guild. Naruto said hi to every one, and then ran up to the master.

"Hey grandpa! So can I join?" Naruto had over time begun looking at Makorov as a grand father, rather than some old dude.

"Naruto my boy, why do you even ask? I already did the paper work so all you need to do is get the guild mark." Makorov was already ready for him. "Mira do you have the stamp?" Mira walked out from the masters office, stamp in hand. She now wore a modest maroon dress and had her hair done in a very nice way.

"Yes master! Come over here Naruto, so I can give to you." Naruto ran over. "So what color and where do you want it?"

"Same as mama, in the same spot as her too only on the right arm."

"Ok. Here you go." She place the stamp on the skin for about five seconds and took it away to reveal the guild mark.

"Now that you have your mark, LET'S PARTY!" With that the guild went into party mode. Gray lost his clothes, like five times, Cana got piss drunk and hit on a random guy... To his delight of course. Natsu challenged Naruto to a fight, which he was knocked out cold by Erza before Naruto could reply. Elfman went on about how Naruto was on his way to being a real man, and Mira just smiled happily. After a few hours Erza went to Naruto.

"Come on, its about time you do your first job." Erza told him.

"Alright mama! Look out world here I come!" He shouted excitedly. Erza smile and together they went to the board. They looked for a while and came across a job for 1,000 jewel. Simple. All one had to do was catch a cat, plus it was in Magnolia itself.

"This I the job your doing. I will come along, because I want to see my adorable baby in action!" Erza said while she began smothering Naruto with her love. Crushing him into a legitimate hug. She also had developed the habit of requipping her armor, sadly she only did this for him. Everyone else tasted steel, but he instead got a face full of her huge breast. You could hear jealous comments coming from every pervy guy. Naruto smiled at her.

"Yay! My first job is with Mama! Hey do I keep the money?" He asked. Still in his mothers embrace, yes that means his face was still in her breast. She looked at him and said.

"What would a child your age need money for?" She countered. He pouted, then looked up at her.

"I need ramen money!" He stated. This earned him a laugh.

"Haha! I make you ramen anyway. Ok, we'll see! But first you have to complete the job."

"Right!" They then went to Mira and informed her of their job, then they went on Naruto's first job.

xxxxx

"Yes please find my cat Gipsy! She can be a tough little thing, but she is really sweet." Said a very old lady. She had a purple hat with a daisy on it, she wore a white dress that covered everything,, even her feet.

"Don't worry Ms! We'll find your cat Gipsy!" Naruto exclaimed. Erza had been quiet and observed how he was acting. She could see so much innocence in him. The life of a wizard would taint that innocence, for sure. She and Naruto left the home of the woman and began to look for the cat. They went down Ally's, back streets, the market, but no Gipsy. Then an idea hit Erza.

"Naruto, perhaps we should try to be more cat like?" She suggested. Naruto looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Erza didn't reply she just requiped... Into her sexy cat outfit. Naruto immediately understood. He then requiped into his little lion costume. They then got on all fours and crawled around. They crawled through alley's, the park, the church, where Erza got criticism from a nun.

"Child what are you wearing!?" An older woman asked/shouted. Erza looked at her questioningly.

"I am wearing a cat costume." She replied like it was normal. The older woman who apparently was a nun, looked infuriated.

"Children like you'd shouldn't be wearing something, so flamboyant. Your little brother is understandable, because he is covered and is being a silly little boy." The woman crowed. Erza for some reason did not like Naruto being called her "brother".

" Ms. That's not my brother, he is-" Erza was interrupted by the nun.

"If he is not you brother than why is he dressed like you?" Erza was losing patience.

"Because HE IS MY SON!" Erza yelled on instinct. Probably from yelling at Natsu who couldn't hear her, with his terrible hearing. With that being said... Everyone in the church looked at her with disgust.

"Get this whore out of this holy place!" Shouted one man.

"Yes! This infidelity must be removed!" Shouted a woman.

"No! My fellow believers! That is not the way! We must take this girl and her child, and guide them! Put them on the right path and help her abandon her shrewd ways!" Said who you could only assume was the priest. Everyone in the room then began to drag Erza and Naruto to the man. He lectured them for an hour or so, however Erza who went to another church anyway decided to put an end to this conversation.

"You guys do realize, that I adopted him right?" Just as fast as they insulted her, they began praising her.

"You are truly kind hearted, young lady!" Shouted a random church goer.

"Blessings be with you!" Came from some one else. Naruto had taken a nap while ever body congratulated his mother. _"Yep, mom is awesome!"_ He thought to himself.

xxxxx

"Where is that cat?" Naruto asked no one in particular. Erza was also looking for the cat, but she too couldn't find it. She was starting to question her rank as S-class. Then they heard a familiar old voice.

"There you younglings are! I have been looking for you." Said the old woman who gave them the job.

"Ms. Don't worry! We haven't given up!" Naruto said enthusiastically. The old woman smiled at this. Erza on the other hand had a feeling that the lady found her cat.

"Actually I found Gipsy in my basement. The naught thing was having a field day with my furniture! Haha! Here's your pay for trying so hard." The woman went to hand Naruto the 1000 jewel, but he declined.

"I'm sorry Ms. My mama always tells me that I can't take money for a job I didn't complete." Erza was very pleased. Not only did he want to help others, but he wouldn't accept pay if he didn't do it. His actions as a mage were making her very proud, but she would probably not let him leave the city until he's older. Not to mention lately, phantom lord was messing with Fairy Tail's members. The woman smiled.

"Then at least accept a hug young man." She said as she gave him a brief hug and began to walk away. "Oh, and Erza my dear. Your pretty young to be raising a child, but you're doing a good job!"

"So my adorable baby, what are we doing next?" It was only midday ,so Erza was trying to find out Naruto's work ethic. Was he lazy, hard working, or was he just a normal worker. He looked at her and smiled.

"Let's do another job!" His enthusiasm oozed out of his voice. Erza smiled, as she took his hand and they began walking back to the guild... Still in the cat costumes.

xxxxx

Naruto was looking at the board, with sparkles in his eyes. He was standing there like Nab... For a most two hours. The fact that he was acting like Nab was pissing Erza off beyond belief. "NARUTO, PICK A JOB! DON'T BE ANOTHER NAB!" Naruto, almost as though it was a practiced motion, jumped up grabbed a job(like a pro) ran to Mira and got the job. Erza was content with his actions. Naruto by now, was already used to Erza being bipolar. "So what did you pick?" She asked with a now tender, soothing voice. Many guild members wondered if Erza should take pills for her bipolarity. Mira also was slightly thrown off at her behavior sometimes, but hey! Never a dull moment. Naruto smiled, then showed Erza the paper. The job read as this.

HELP!

VAMPIRE ON THE LOOSE! PLEASE COME SLAY THE BEAST!

LOCATION: FREE TOWN.

PAY:150,000

Mental breakdown in 3... 2...1... Mental breakdown begin.

Erza's once smiling, loving face had been replace by a frown, glowing eyes and for some reason her hair was splitting into tails and floating in the air. "NNNOOO! YOU CAN'T TAKE THIS JOB! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THOSE BLOOD SUCKERS ARE!? THOSE THINGS TAKE PEOPLE AND EAT THEM! TILL THERE IS NOTHING BUT BONE! NATSU EVEN ISN'T STUPID ENOUGH TO TAKE ONE ON ALONE! LET ALONE A MERE CHILD! HELL! I WOULDN'T EVEN WANT TO FIGHT ONE ALONE! TAKE THAT JOB BACK TO THE BOARD! THEN PICK ANOTHER ONE!" Naruto and every single living ting in the room had began cowering in any corner they could find.

Naruto without question did exactly as he was told. "I just thought we could help those people." He said to himself. Erza's motherly hearing picked up on that. She went to him and decided to give him some advice.

"Listen, vampires are monsters that can kill a mage easily. Normally the pay is around 80,000,000 to dispose of one of them. Also normally they are S-class quests. But if you want action, let's go beat up some bandits." She hoped she wasn't to rough with him. _"Sorry baby, but as of right now that's out of your league. But one day I truly believe that you will defeat much stronger monsters."_ He looked at her, then showed her another job. It was a simple, defeat a Forest Vulcan quest. All one had to do was kill the Vulcan.

"Yeah that's alright, plus its nearby." He brightened up at this." In the East Forest. You and I both know our way around in that place."

xxxxx

"Mama, my legs are tired." Naruto whined. He was now walking behind Erza.

"Quit complaining." Erza was starting to wonder if the Vulcan even existed. They had been walking around for about four hours. And no sign of the darn thing.

"Mama, I'm hungry... Are Vulcans edible?" He asked sincerely wondering if they were. Before Erza could say anything, a large green monkey landed next to her and groped her butt. Then jumped up into the trees. Naruto had seen many terrors, when his mother was sexually harassed. Namely, Jiraiya. Erza's face would turn red, then she would start shaking, after that, someone was going to die.

Erza's faced turned red. She started shaking. Then she requiped the purgatory armor. Raised its club sword and jumped up after the poor Vulcan. Naruto figured he should help, so he requiped a one of Erza's heavens wheel swords. Of course he was still much slower than her, but he had requipping down to five seconds. Then he jumped up too.

The Vulcan had grabbed a large branch and began swinging it at the family. "Naruto! I will create an opening, then you slash his throat! He is our dinner!" The Vulcan slightly paled at hearing this, then hearing Naruto and Erza's stomach growl I'm hunger. Erza rushed forward, she swung her club. The Vulcan tried to block, but his branch literally shattered in his hands from the impact of Erza's strike. It tried to jump back but his back hit a tree. That's when Naruto struck, he rushed it. He jumped at it and went to strike only for the Vulcan to slap him to the side. Its eyes widened when Naruto exploded into a cloud of smoke. While distracted, Naruto flew at him again. This time the Vulcan couldn't stop him. Naruto swung with all his might in a basic horizontal strike. He expected to decapitate it... Not to decapitate it and cut the tree in half. The tree had been the width of the Vulcans upper body. So in his head that meant he was just more awesome than he originally thought.

"Naruto, good job!" Erza and him and taken the Vulcan's corpse and gotten their cash. Without further ado, they went home to eat some Miso ramen and strawberry cake.

xxxxx

After eating, Erza and Naruto did the usual thing. They went to the bathroom, and took a bath together. Naruto would as always sit on her lap as they just soaked for a bit in the tub. Naruto fell asleep on top of her as well. She looked at him, with that look of motherly love.

"You make me so happy."

* * *

**Alright guys! Tell me what you all think! Also remember to tell me if I showed how Erza being his mother affected him! Any artists out there? Because I would like to get a new picture for this story, so if your and artist and want to contribute to the story, then by all means do. If you could just make a picture of Erza and a young Naruto together, it would be great.**


	7. Enter The Demon!

**Sup, people! I hope you guys like the chapter! It was a bit rushed so I'm sorry, but I have my reasons. Also it is short, I know, but the good news is that this is the intro to an original arc. This is also showing Naruto and Natsu and bros, because that how they roll. Without farther ado here it goes!**

* * *

"Natsu! You said you would take me on an awesome job! Where is it bro?" Naruto had become a Fairy Tail mage and today since Erza wasn't around, Natsu was taking Naruto on a job. Natsu had that infectious grin on his face.

"Check this, little bro!" Natsu exclaimed handing Naruto the job. It read this:

Please catch gang boss!

Name: Zabuza the demon.

Jewel:200,000

Location:Harigeon

"What do you think?" Natsu asked. Happiness evident in his voice. Naruto was smiling too. This would be the first time he left the city of Magnolia, and he was kicking butt too! Plus the nice pay. Then Happy came over.

"But, you guys! If Erza found out she would kill you guys!" Happy seemingly plead. But when he saw the smiles on the two idiots faces, well he realized they were going regardless.

xxxxx

The train station.

"Come on bro! I am not walking! Get your sad looking self on the train!" Naruto ordered while DRAGGING Natsu into the train. Happy was already on the train, laughing at Natsu's dismay.

"Naruto! You are just like Erza!" Happy told. Naruto looked at him before asking.

"Why? Is that a bad thing?" He clearly didn't get why being like his AWESOME mom could possibly be bad. However, in Harigeon. Zabuza was plotting his next big masterpiece.

"Master, Zabuza. The plan is going well. Soon no mage will be able to defeat you." Said a feminine voice.

"Good Haku. Now all we must do is wait. He he! Soon the world will hear of my power!" Zabuza stated. "And as you said... No one will beat me." Haku smiled. His master's dream was going to come true, and so was his."

xxxxx

"Wait, WHAT JOB DID NATSU TAKE NARUTO ON!?" This came from Makorov. Mira then restated.

"Natsu and Naruto went on the job to apprehend Zabuza." Makorov was going to have a heart attack. "I knew Natsu's an idiot, but this!? This is ridiculous! If Erza found out... I'm a dead man!"

_Flashback_

_"Master, I want you to make sure Naruto only takes local jobs. I have no doubt he will try to do a tough job, but he is too young to travel like that." Erza was standing in her classic armor earlier that day. She wanted to do more jobs with Naruto, but she had to make money to pay the bills. Naruto's jobs as of the moment couldn't cover even a fraction of the costs. Makorov smiled. _

_"Don't worry my child. Naruto won't step foot outside the city!" Erza had a look of satisfaction. _

_"Thank you Master! I don't know what I would do if he left the city without supervision!" She gave the Master a classic hug... Erza style. Grabbed his head and slammed it into her chest plate. _

_Flashback end_

_"Naruto may not be alone but... Natsu doesn't count as supervision!"_ Makorov had anime tears flowing down his face. He knew that if Erza got home first... The guild would feel her wrath. Hell Laxus backs off when Erza is on a rampage, THAT is saying something. Then the ground started shaking. Makorov and the guild turned to the door, and awaited their demise. As the Scarlet Haired Mother walked in. Titania was going to kill someone because she did not look happy, at all. She must have failed the quest. This could only mean one thing. Makorov would have to stall until Naruto got back. _"Please don't ask about Naruto!"_ He begged in his head. Erza walked past everyone, straight to Makorov. The old master gulped.

"Master, where is Naruto? Normally he waits for me here at the bar." Erza asked, clearly wondering why Naruto wasn't at his usual spot. Makorov decided to wing it.

"Well Erza, he's off on a job, LOCALLY of course! Hahaha!" Makorov prayed that she would remain oblivious to his absence. She gave him a suspicious glare, for about ten seconds before buying it, and walking to the board to take another job. "_Thank God! If she stared for another second I would have given in."_ He thought to himself.

"Master... Who took the job that entailed capturing Zabuza?" She asked with genuinely curiosity. Makorov was about to answer when a drunk Cana did for him.

"Natsu did! And he took Naruto along for the ride!" Cana shouted a little too happily. Probably the beer, messing up her judgment. Every one in the room froze in fear. The air itself felt as though death was standing before them.

"NATSU TOOK NARUTO ON THAT JOB! WHAT AN IDIOT! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! THEN I'M GOING TO GROUND NARUTO FOR LIFE! YOU HEAR ME FOOLS! LIFE! MASTER! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO WATCH HIM!? WHAT HAPPENED!? THEN YOU HAD THE GUILE TO LIE TO ME!? I THINK YOU NEED PUNISHMENT TOO!" Erza roared in rage. This was going to be a beat down. She started to charge the master.

"EVERYONE! WE MUST FIGURE OUT A WAY TO STOP ERZA FROM KILLING ME! STOP HER!" Makorov shouted in fear of his life, coming to an end. With that every charged Erza, while the Master ran for his life.

xxxxx

In Hargieon.

"*shiver* Hey, big bro... Did you feel that?" Naruto asked Natsu. Natsu for a second had jumped into the corner and curled up into a ball. Then he jumped up and said.

"Yeah it felt like whenever I would ruin Erza's cake... Just a lot worse. It felt as if she was going to kill me." Happy had a feeling they should be scared. After all they went against the great Erza's orders. He hoped Erza just didn't attack him too. "Alright Naruto, let's go see the Mayor! After that get something to eat!"

"Yeah!" Naruto was really hungry so why not? What could go wrong. As they walked through the streets, they saw that the citizens of the city were scared. But they couldn't figure out what was scaring them. They knew Zabuza was tough an all but how scary can he be. They reached the Mayor's building, to see it in ruins.

* * *

**Cliffhanger spell, ACTIVATE! Lol! Hope you enjoyed the short chapter! Make sure to read and review. Ask questions if you have any! I will gladly answer them.**


	8. Natsu: IQ Rock

**Sup guys! I am soooooo happy! I got 100 reviews and the happiness is over 9000! So I was going to do an omake this chapter but I decided to make the next chapter an Omake. So please send me ideas to work with. I will give a shout out! So in your reviews tell me what YOU want me to do! Or pm me. Alright I know just about no one reads this so let's get to it! I own nothing!**

* * *

"What happened here!?" Natsu shouted in anger. The Mayor house was wreaked. The windows blown out and the entire roof reduced to rubble. Naruto was looking at the building with more curiosity than rage. "What happened here? Was anyone hurt? How long ago was this place attacked?" Naruto had over time been taught to access the situation by Erza. She would always remind him to keep a cool head and ask questions. Then find the answers. If he found out nothing, then he should rephrase his question. For now, he had to find out what happened. He looked at Natsu who looked as though he was going to rip someone's head off.

"Are you the wizards, that came to help?" Came a weak voice of a woman. They turned to see a petite blonde girl. She wore a t shirt that said love on it. She also wore short shorts.

"Yeah we did. What's going on?" Naruto said before Natsu went berserk, most likely asking where Zabuza is. She looked sadly at the destroyed office.

"Zabuza heard that my father the Mayor had made a call for help, so he came and he*sob* h-he killed him!" She broke down crying. Now Naruto was pissed. No one had the right to take another persons life.

"Where is he!?" Natsu now even more furious. He was unconsciously covering himself in flames. Clenching his fist. Happy was angry too. He had furrowed brows and had shaded eyes.

"We don't know where that scoundrel is hiding. But you could check the docks... They have been seen on the largest docks lately. The one used for cruse ships." She stated what she knew, but as Natsu went to rush off in that direction, Naruto asked one more question.

"What's you name?"

"My name is Jade, Jade Loyal. My fathers name was Jefferson Loyal." Jade answered. Naruto nodded his head. He was going to beat Zabuza and turn him in, but not for the money. He was turning him in for his evil crimes he had committed. He then started running after Natsu.

"Natsu! Wait up!"

xxxxx

The guild was all unconscious and Makorov had a foot on his face. If you walked in all you would see is a whole lot of people piled on top of each other, and a woman with little to no scratches on her standing on the pile. She had a deathly aura and her hair was seemingly floating in the air.

"WHAT HAVE YOU ALL DONE WITH YOUR TRAINING!? THIS WAS PATHETIC! MACAO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DETAIN ME, NOT GET KNOCKED OUT FROM A SINGLE LITTLE PUNCH! GRAY! DON'T STRIP COMPLETELY AND TRY TO FIGHT! IT EXPOSES YOUR BALLS TO ATTACK! CANA! WHEN YOUR IN COMBAT YOU DON'T SIT DOWN AND HAVE A DRINK! MASTER! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER SACRIFICE YOUR CHILDREN FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY!" Erza continued ranting at her guild members incompetence in battle. Clearly she had forgotten why she attacked Makorov and beat every guild member present, to a bloody pulp. _"I feel like I'm forgetting something."_ She thought to herself as she went home.

xxxxx.

"Dude we've been sitting here for three hours! How long do we gotta wait!?" Naruto yelled at Natsu. Who looked at him with a look of understanding.

"I know! I just want to break Zabuza's face already!" Natsu said not realizing that they were on an open dock that supposedly said man was. The dock may be absolutely huge but there is nothing stopping people from hearing others. Zabuza of course happen to be walking by. (AN: just so you all know Zabuza looks the same as he did in Naruto, blame my laziness but I am not describing him or Haku.) He walked over to Natsu and Naruto, with some interest. Maybe before he became "invincible" he could get another good fight in.

"Hey punk! You think you can beat me?" Zabuza said with a killer look in his eye. Natsu turned and looked him in the eye with his own glare.

"Are you Zabuza?" he asked as he faced him. Zabuza was easily almost a foot taller than Natsu.

"Nooo, I'm the cookie man." He replied sarcastically. Natsu dropped the glare and said something that confirmed Erza's guess at his IQ. A rock.

"Oh then... Let me have a cookie!" Natsu said. Naruto just face palmed in the background. It was official, Natsu is retarded. Even at the age of seven Naruto knew that the man before them IS Zabuza not the cookie man. Zabuza looked as though he was trying to figure out if Natsu was stupid or just being smart.

"Natsu that is Zabuza, you moron." Naruto spoke up as happy pretty much got clear of the warzone. Natsu lit his hands on fire. Zabuza requiped a giant sword. Naruto requiped his own blade, one of Erza Heavens Wheel swords that is. Natsu made the first move. He jumped forward his fist cocked back ready to strike, however he had to drop to the floor before Zabuza's over sized sword cut him in half. Zabuza then jumped back and shouted.

"WATER MAKE: TWIN DRAGONS!" Two dragons with water body's launched at Natsu and Naruto. Natsu cranked up the heat and use a powerful breath attack to incinerate the water, Naruto on the other hand got creative. He jumped up and used energy make magic in his feet to see if he could run on the dragon rushing under him. He landed and he was running its length towards Zabuza. Naruto decided to use a spell of his own.

"ENERGY MAKE: CLONES!" Five more of Naruto appeared and all of them jumped in different directions to surround Zabuza. "Alright guys! Let's take him down in one move! ENERGY MAKE: LASER!" The clones and Naruto all launched blue colored beams of light out of their free hands. Firing six lasers, that were designed to explode on impact. Zabuza jumped into the air to dodge them, but as he focused on dodging Natsu had Happy fly him over Zabuza. Natsu used a flame enhanced kick to send Zabuza back down into the lasers. When he collided with all six he screamed in agony. The explosion caused a cloud of dust and splinters to to rise up in the air.

"Great job! Now we can get the Rune Knights to collect him and get paid!" Natsu said happily. Naruto was smiling thinking how one day he would become stronger than Erza at his current rate of improvement.

"Hey brats! Did you really think I would go down so easily? That insulting." They're eyes widened as they saw Zabuza get up like the last attack was nothing. He had some tears in his clothes but notably a piece of his sword had broken off. Zabuza looked at his damaged weapon. "Blonde brat, your pretty young to be able to cause such damage to The Executioner Blade. I think that I'm going to kill you first!" He then charged Naruto, who had frozen. Natsu noticed this and reacted. He threw a fireball in front of Zabuza, stopping him and forcing him to go jump back. Naruto got out of his daze and got into a fighting stance. This is when Zabuza smiled and sat down.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU SITTING FOR!?" Naruto and Natsu shouted at the same time. Equally frustrated because their opponent. Zabuza essentially ignored them and looked at a rather pretty girl walking over.

"Master, I have arrived. Have these miscreants caused you trouble? Shall I eliminate them?" Questioned the woman as she pulled out senbon from her sleeves.

"Yes, kill them slowly and painfully, or buy me time to complete the spell. Haku."

"Yes Master." She had a face full of determination. She was about ready to attack when Naruto had to pee.

"Time out! I need to pee!" He started comically hopping around while holding himself. Now it was Natsu's turn to face palm.

"Seriously! In the middle of a fight!" Natsu obviously wasn't happy with that. Haku could honestly careless, but he did think the little boy was adorable. Zabuza broke out laughing at the stupidity of the kid. Then Naruto just walked over to the side of the dock and peed into the water. Everyone anime fell. Yes so did Zabuza and Haku.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Natsu was furious. Naruto ran back to Natsu and once again took a fighting stance.

"Alright! I am good to go! Let's take these jerks down Natsu!" They then both attempted to charge Haku who did something neither was expecting.

"ICE MAKE: NEEDLE SHOWER!" Haku extended one hand and fired off a barrage of ice spikes. Naruto managed to dodge all of them because he currently is quite small. Natsu dodged all but one which hit his right thigh. He thought his fire would melt it, but was surprised when it didn't even sweat. He grabbed it and yanked it out. Blood gushed out of his thigh where it had been. He narrowed his eyes at Haku.

"So your an ice make wizard. Well then this should be easy, because your ice may be heat resistant but-" Natsu then crushed the icicle in his hand with relative ease. "Your ice isn't very hard to break." Naruto then started think about a way to take Haku down fast. After all they wanted to stop whatever spell Zabuza is trying to cast.

"Hey Natsu, you think you can handle this guy alone?" Naruto asked Natsu who replied.

"This will be easy! So go kick Zabuza's ugly behind and we can collect the reward!" Naruto then proceeded to dashing past Haku, who attempted to stop him with an ice wall. Naruto however used the one sword in his hand and slashed through it. Haku was about to attack him when Natsu punched him in the jaw.

"Hey your fights with me." Natsu smirked, as Haku got back up and entered his fighting stance.

* * *

**MWAHAHA! Another cliffhanger! Review people and give me Omake ideas! Have a great day! **

**PS check out the Void Dragons layers story why is my life so screwed up! Its a great story and deserves more attention!**


	9. Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

**Poll is up for Erza pairing with well somebody. Sup world here is the real chapter nine! I worked hard on this one and the Omake was so long that I am splitting it in 2! So next the next Omake will be part 2! This chapter is well lacking the comedy factor of the story so yeah... But its replaced with badass fighting! As you all know I own NOTHING! Now then on to the story... Man who even reads these things!? Oh yeah me.**

* * *

Natsu vs Haku

Natsu was going to enjoy this fight. After all it wasn't everyday he got to practice on an ice mage, to kick a certain stripper's ass. This would be great training, plus Natsu already figured out the she man's magic. Natsu and Haku stared at one another for a moment, then they charged. Natsu lit his body on fire as he got closer to collision, but he knew that this person was more of a long range fighter. "This is a feint, he will attempt to jump over me then throw some needles into my back. Ha! I will just jump up and knock him out with one punch!"

Just as Natsu predicted Haku jumped up. Natsu followed up and smashed a good old fire dragon fist into his opponent's face. Haku sent straight back to the ground, cracking the dock on impact. Natsu figured Haku was going to get back up, so he charged up a classic roar. Haku didn't have time to react and was sent through the floor into the water.

"Well that was easier then I expected." He then looked at Naruto who was engaged in heavy combat with Zabuza. Just as he tried to go help him, a icicle went through his right shoulder.

"Where do you think your going, I'm your opponent." Haku restated Natsu's earlier comment. Natsu turned to face his assailant, yanking the icicle out of his bleeding shoulder.

"Your tougher than I thought. Sorry but I can't let you stop me from helping my little brother!" Natsu shouted as he remembered how him and Naruto began to see one another as brothers. It was a glorious day, for their unified prank on Laxus.

xxxflashbackxxx

Naruto was creeping around Laxus's apartment about three months earlier. He was going to drench Laxus by causing a flash flood in his home as he slept. Call it mean, but to him it was revenge. For you see, Laxus had insulted his ramen the day before, so Naruto had to punish him.

Natsu also was on his way to vandalize Laxus's apartment, for a different reason. Natsu wanted to get him for electrocuting him earlier that day. This was going to be a great night for arson. That was when he saw Naruto creeping around the apartment he was going to burn down. He walked up to Naruto silently, then tapped his shoulder. Naruto jumped and let out the most adorable sound Natsu had heard in his entire life.

"KYAA!" Naruto had inherited it from hanging around Erza too much. Natsu quickly covered Naruto's mouth. He turned him around and waited for Naruto to calm down. Unfortunately, Natsu and Naruto hadn't had the best first meeting. Come on! Naruto made him kiss the ice princess! Ever since they had never really talked, except when they would fish together. Sometimes when Gildarts was around, he would take them both fishing. Good times, they were. Although neither of them understood Gildarts calling fishing "a mans romantic adventure."

"What are you doing here? Natsu questioned. Releasing his grip over Naruto's face. Naruto looked relived.

"Nothing. You?" He asked.

"Well I came to... Burn Laxus's apartment down, while he sleeps!" Natsu stated happily with a fire raging in his mouth. Naruto then smiled that famous "Prankster King from Hell" smile. Natsu for some reason, this time felt like it was a good thing.

"Well why don't we work together Natsu?" Naruto still gleaming with that evil smile. Natsu grew a demonic smile himself.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Naruto raised up his right hand, in which he requiped a blue lacrima.

"This Lacrima will produce water. I intend to flood his home... While you burn the roof." Natsu beamed at the idea. The fire couldn't burn any more than needed. He nodded and they got to work.

The Next Morning. Well for Laxus it was merely trying to find the turds that flooded and burned his apartment. He knew that Naruto had to be involved. Natsu for sure because who else would be stupid enough to burn down HIS apartment. That's when he saw them...playing in the river.

Natsu was showing Naruto how his flames could make even rivers a hot tub. Naruto looked really happy and was shoeing Natsu how he could requip a swim suit. Laxus fought back a laugh. He didn't want to alert the fools to his presence. He knew Natsu would catch his scent if he didn't act quick. He charged up a "little" lightning and fired it into the water. The whole river lit up that day.

xxxflashbackendxxx

"We pranked and got shocked by Laxus plenty of more times, I can't lose here! And Naruto is fighting Zabuza by himself right now. I need to hurry up and finish this!" Natsu then lit his entire body once again on fire, and launched forward. Haku this time created a thick ice wall, thinking it could protect him. Natsu was not amused. He pile drives straight through and headbutted Haku in the gut.

"FIRE DRAGONS SWORD HORN!"

20 minutes earlier. Naruto vs Zabuza

"HHHAAAA!" Naruto roared as he flew straight for Zabuza. He prepared a punch and once in range threw it. However Zabuza who was sitting on the floor, just tilted his head and let Naruto fly past.

"Come on kid. You should already know that I'm beyond you." Zabuza reasoned with Naruto.

"How about you give up kid. I won't kill you if you do. Killing kids is something I'd rather avoid." Naruto frowned. Not because he missed his strike, but because he wasn't being taken seriously.

"HEY DON'T YOU EVER UNDER ESTIMATE ME!" He yelled as he jumped into the air. As he descended onto Zabuza he created ten clones. Naruto knew that this fight would take smarts to win. Some how by being creative with his magic he could damage Zabuza. They all did multiple different strikes, expecting at least one to hit. Zabuza who finally decided to move did the unexpected. He jumped up at them. On the way up he used his water magic to make tendrils, that pierced the clones. Only clipping the real Naruto. Zabuza then grabbed Naruto by the head and slammed him into the wooden dock. Almost breaking through it.

"Like I said kid, you're just not strong enough." He then lifted Naruto up as though he weigh nothing. He prepared another water tendril to go through Naruto's heart.

"So kid, what's your name?" He asked and Naruto smiled.

"My name is Naruto Scarlet... And I'm gonna be the guild master of Fairy Tail some day!" Naruto then lifted his right hand and concentrated as much energy magic as possible into a sphere, then shoved it into Zabuza's chest.

xxxflashbackxxx

BOOM!

"OOOWWWW! THAT HURT!" Naruto shouted in agony after failing to use the Energy make:Laser spell. Jiraiya shook his head.

"Naruto, you put way to much magic energy into it. Its a miracle you didn't die." Jiraiya stated. Naruto glowered.

"But I just can't get it right! Every time I try to put the right amount of energy more just adds to it!" Naruto tried to get his point across that he just couldn't do it. Jiraiya shook his head.

"Just remember that if you get in a pinch this unstable attack could save you life. Now go home and clean yourself up. I don't need that demon of a mother of yours trying to kill me... Again." Jiraiya had begun cowering in the corner, remembering how she almost castrated him last time Naruto was injured during training.

xxxflashbackendxxx

BOOOOM!

Naruto couldn't see what happened but he had felt a lot of heat at the moment so he could only assume Natsu was getting serious. He also had the feeling that Natsu was so focused on defeating Haku that he probably didn't hear the explosion. "Heh. I beat him... I WON!" Naruto felt great then he saw a shadow in the debris cloud in front of him.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU TOOK OUT MY RIGHT LUNG! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Zabuza was pissed... No that was an understatement, he was furious. When the smoke cleared Naruto saw the damage done. There's a literal hole where his lung should be, his wrappings over most of his face were gone, revealing unnaturally sharp teeth. Blood was everywhere. He would likely die due to blood loss if he didn't get medical attention immediately. He looked at Naruto, then smiled.

"Looks like you have it worst than me brat." Naruto didn't understand at first what he meant, then tried to get up useing his right hand for support, only to realize that he didn't feel his right arm. He them looked at where his arm should be, only to see it had been blow off during the blast. The moment he realized it was gone he began to feel the pain of losing a limb. It was indescribable. He looked up to see Zabuza grab his crumbling sword. Then he began walking towards him. Slowly. Was this it. Was this the end for him. Zabuza raised the blade up. Just as he was about to swing downward, a flaming fist collided with his cheek, knocking him off his feet and sending him flying across the dock.

"HOW DARE YOU! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM ANYMORE! ZABUZA... I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" Natsu's anger resonating with his voice reached the ears of just about everyone in the city. His eyes were glued on the man who had hurt so many innocent people, and he was going to pay. Naruto could see the fire in his eyes. It was about to go down.

"Calm down you pyro. So... Haku couldn't beat you?" Natsu began to cloak himself in flames and readied himself. Reluctantly he replied.

"Yeah, why do you seem so surprised?" Natsu had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer.

"No reason. I just am kinda sad, that my greatest tool was broken so easily." With that Natsu who was already driven off the edge had officially been thrown into sheer rage. He threw himself forward and was getting ready to beat the ever living crap out of Zabuza. Naruto mean while was dealing with the shock of losing his arm. Then he heard and felt the presence of whatever it was, that spoke to him after Lisanna died.

"Awe the little kit lost an arm." Naruto felt like he loss consciousness for a split second. He then found himself in a sewer like place with a cage, and a giant fox behind it. Naruto had no clue what was going on and his face said it all.

"Now before you say any-". The fox didn't get to finish.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!? WHERE AM I!? HOW'D I GET HERE!?" The fox roared angrily. The roar itself was so strong it sent him flying and slammed him into the concrete wall of the room. When he recollected himself and looked at the fox it spoke.

"Kit you are nothing compared to me! NEVER interrupt me again! Now sense you lost your arm it has become apparent to me that you are going to die without my help." Naruto was scared. But if this fox was going to help him then who was he to refuse.

"How can you help me?"

"I can regenerate that arm of yours. Now know that this is the only to time that I will help you! Now get out of my sight!" With that Naruto was thrown back into the real world. After a few seconds went by he felt his arm... Growing? He looked at it to see that his arm was literally regrowing at a very fast pace. Naruto knew that he was out of this fight. His body was fatigued and he was hurting all over. This simply meant that Natsu was on his own. He looked over to see Natsu and Zabuza clashing with the strength of lions.

Natsu vs Zabuza

"RRRAAUUHHHHH!" Natsu roared as he and Zabuza's fists clashed. Fire, water and steam went everywhere. Natsu threw his fist at his opponent's face but this time Zabuza dodged, by moving his head back, then Zabuza drove his knee into Natsu's stomach causing him to buckle over. Raising his fist he dropped it on Natsu's head. Hard. Slamming him into the wooden planks. No through the planks into the water. Then Zabuza jumped in after him.

Natsu was underwater hiding his breath. This was not good. He had to get out of the water. Then he saw a shadow fly past him like a jet and decked his face. He did at least to backflip in the water and landed face first in a bunch of coral. He looked around ant this time saw his adversary zipping towards him.

"What to do? What to do? Oh hey!" He ignited flames as hot as he could make them and used them to propel himself forward. That shocked Zabuza who A. Didn't think he could use his fire underwater and B. He didn't realize how crazy Natsu simply is. Natsu threw a flaming underwater punch, that landed square on Zabuza's jaw. Then he propelled himself upwards out of the water and into the air. He landed on the dock and waited. He knew that he hadn't done in Zabuza with such a weak hit punch.

That was when a mountain of water rose up. He stared at this huge mass of water with mouth agape.

"SO FIRE DRAGON SLAYER WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY POWER!? I HAVE TAKEN MONTHS TO MAKE WATER THAT DIDN'T EVAPORATE AND INFUSED IT WITH MY MAGIC TILL I HAD FREE MANIPULATION OF IT ALL! I AM UNBEATABLE!" The mountain of water began to conform into a giant squid with six tentacles.

"DIIEEE!" Zabuza roared as he dropped the massive tentacles on top of Natsu. Natsu used his fire once again to propel him towards Zabuza, in turn he planned to go straight through them.

"ZABUZA!" Natsu covered his entirety with a giant cloak of fire, then shot forward even faster. When he crashed against the water he bursted through but his flames were gone and cuts appeared all over him. His arms and chest had blood bursting through and his clothes were rags. He then pressed forward even harder.

"Did I forget to mention I have razor sharp blades of thin ice in the water was well? Oops!" Natsu didn't care that he was in pain, he just wanted to make Zabuza pay.

"HHHRRRAAAAAAGHHHHH!" With steeled resolve he bursted forward once again, crashing his entire body into Zabuza's stomach. Causing Zabuza to lose control over the water and then they both came crashing into the dock.

"Dammit. I'm out of magic. I hope that guy is too or were screwed." Natsu looked over at Zabuza who had his broken blade in his hand. He also saw Haku speaking to him. Then he saw Zabuza slash Haku's midsection. The blood went all over Zabuza and his sword. The blood on the sword oddly was being absorbed and the sword was repairing itself. As Haku fell to the ground dead, once again Natsu felt his anger. Forcing himself back to his feet the young Dragon Slayer prepared to dance with death.

"So you can still stand? Good... Now die boy!" Zabuza rushed forward while swinging his sword horizontally, intended to decapitate Natsu. Natsu ducked and delivered a swift uppercut to the man's chin. Zabuza now fatigue catching up with him dropped his sword. Stumbling back a few feet, got into his fighting stance.

"Why?" A simple question came from Natsu's lips. Zabuza looked at Natsu with a confused look.

"Why what?"

"Why... DID YOU KILL YOUR FRIEND?!" His eyes full of rage. Natsu knew that he would never understand someone like Zabuza when it came to this sort of thing.

"Haku was not my 'friend', he was a tool. Nothing more, nothing less. All tools break boy." This answer was all Natsu needed to throw himself forward with the resolve required to defeat this... Monster. Seeing Natsu lunge forward, Zabuza realized the time for words were over and the time to fight had come. Natsu went for a right straight, only for Zabuza to slap his fist away and deliver a right hook to his face. Stumbling Natsu kicked his leg up to knock away his opponent's fist. Successful he regained his balance, and delivered his own right hook, to the head.

"I could never understand someone like you, but I know that I... COULD NEVER HARM MY FRIENDS!" Natsu began to punch Zabuza repeatedly in the chest. Each hit so hard the wooden planks they were standing on shook with each blow.

"I'LL PROTECT ALL MY FRIENDS EVEN IF IT MEANS I HAVE TO DIE!" Natsu shouted now striking even faster. His hands practically disappeared from the speed at which he would strike. Zabuza couldn't stand the blows any longer, so Natsu called upon what little magic was left in his container and lit his fist on fire.

"FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!" He then with the last of his strength punched Zabuza in the face. The force knocked him off his feet and caused him to land right next to Haku's corpse. Natsu watched as Zabuza lost his consciousness. When he was sure he was down for the count. He dropped to his knees in exhaustion. He then looked around for Naruto. He knew had lost his right arm, so he needed to help him but what shocked him was that Naruto was running to him with both arms and the police behind.

"Big bro, you were so awesome!" Naruto said with stars in his eyes. With more respect for Natsu then ever before. While the fighting had gone on he had made a clone to get the police. They were all badly injured so that would be helpful.

"Wait how did your arm come back... Is there some special spell Jiraiya taught you? Because that would be useful in the future." Naruto froze. He had no idea how to tell people there's a giant demonic looking fox inside of him so, he would just roll with it.

"Yeah! H-he did yeah..." Natsu arched a brow at this but let it slide. Now he just needed to pay their hospital bills and hope that Naruto's injures were not visible. He was not dealing with that Demonic Mother of his.

"NARUTO MY SWEET BABY WHERE ARE YOU!?" Natsu had to be imagining he heard Erza's voice. He looked at Naruto who seemed to be panicking, frantically looking for a place to hide... But the destroyed dock was pretty bare. That's when they saw police being flung in the air and heard HER footsteps. Now they both were fearing for their lives. Natsu knew there was no way of escape. He couldn't even stand much less run. Naruto would have leapt in the water but he knew he couldn't out swim Mama, so that was out. They both waited for death now.

"NARUTO! THERE YOU ARE!" Erza bursted through the crowd and requiped into her normal blouse and tackled Naruto. Holding him tightly against her chest. Once again some bystanders were thinking how lucky Naruto is.

"ARE YOU HURT!? WHO HIT YOU!? I'll KILL THEM! WHERE ARE THEY!?" Erza roared her gaze flicking around until her eyes landed on Zabuza and Haku. Then that gaze landed on Natsu, who gulped.

"Hey Erza... You aren't going to kill me right? He he." Fear clearly in his voice.

"No... I am going to thank you. Natsu, you may have been pretty stupid to take Naruto here, on this job. But it has shown him reality. You fought well but rest assured you will be punished." Erza's reply calmed Natsu down.

"That punishment will be riding the train while in that condition... And you'll be awake the entire ride back to Magnolia. Oh and if you're wondering where happy is, he is back at the guild." Natsu's face paled, at the thought of the train, he would actually prefer death.

"Mama I love you." Naruto said with his little lion outfit, in hopes of lessening his mother's wrath. She looked at him then said.

"You're not off the hook mister! I am going to give you a real spanking when you completely heal. I will make sure that you can't sit on your bum without feeling the burn." Erza stated like it was normal. Both Natsu and Naruto were then dragged away by her back to Fairy Tail.

xxxxx

"Natsu?"

"Yeah little bro?"

"Do you like my Mama?"

"What!?"

"Do you like her?"

"Why would you even ask that?"

"Because Mama said that when boys like girls they do what ever they want."

"Just because we are both wrapped in chains, upside down, and watching her eat our favorite foods does not mean I like her."

"But you haven't tried to escape."

"That's because she'll kill me if I try!"

"Shut up you two... This is only the beginning."

"IF THERE IS A GOD OUT THERE, PLEASE SAVE ME!" Natsu didn't know that God was watching his life... And to him it was hilarious.

OMAKE! Part one The day of the prankster king!

"Today is the day!" Naruto exclaimed. Today would be the day that he pranked every single person in Magnolia. No one would be spared, not even Mama. In fact she was his first victim. She loves her porn. It is a known thing to him so he took all her porn and dumped it in... Natsu's home! She would track it to there and torment Natsu for the rest of the day... Maybe week.

"Naruto, sweetie do you know where my books are?" Erza was walking up to Naruto from her "study". Naruto looked at her and knew there was some underlying fear in her voice.

" No but I did see Natsu come by earlier. He said that he wanted to see you at his home." And so it begins.

"Ah ok, but uhh... Could you do Mommy a favor?" Naruto didn't see this coming. His mother's face was blushing.

"Dear I would like you to listen to me talk about my crush... If you want to of course." Erza having a crush... Good pranking material.

"Sure." Genuinely interested in this development, Naruto would listen to every detail.

"Well he is a little younger than me, and he has spiky hair. He also is very sweet and sometimes can be a little stupid. He also has a love for burning things... Yeah he loves to burn things..." With that Erza drifted into a day dream, whatever it was Naruto would never want to know not based on how her looked relatively pleasured. But now he was scared.

"Doe mom have a crush on big bro? Oh snap! Maybe he could prank Natsu... But what of she does? Natsu would run for his life! Can't really blame him but still! No that's not possible... Right?" Deciding to forget about it Naruto left the house and went to the guild. Natsu had said he was staying home so it was A OK. When he arrived he saw the Master leave his office... Perfect. Naruto transformed into a mouse and crawled past everyone, into the office. Once inside he returned to normal and he got to work. He got all of the different Sorcerer Weekly photo spreads of Mirajane and stapled and glued them everywhere. Not a single piece of the walls were spared, and her more provocative pictures were on his desk... With a magnifying glass. You know for closer inspection.

After that he turned into the mouse and crawled out. He found a secluded spot and returned to normal. Now to have fun... Watching the old man die. He walked up to Mira to ask the question.

"Auntie! Can I see Master its kinda important. Also in private." He asked with a serious face, one would think him an angel, but that is so far from the truth. She looked at him, and smiled.

"Of course, come on I'll take you to his office. You know you should sleep over again, I would love to have you running around again." Naruto nodded and followed her to "Master's" masterpiece of a room. Mira opened the door and literally froze. Naruto saw a look in her eye... And it looked pretty murderous. Maybe he went too far... Nah!

"Oh hey there brats, why does Mira look like she's going to kill some one?" The man who should be running asked. Mira being the devil she is used her limited access to magic to transform the room into what it normally looked like.

"Master wait here." It was a command. The old man went in his room and waited for whatever was coming. Naruto decided to stick around as well. Then there was a glint of metal. Mira walked into the room and lift the illusion. All of her pics were revealed and Master got an instant nose bleed. Naruto on the other hand eyes were focused elsewhere... The meat cleaver in her hand. Welp it was time to go.

"Master I think its time we retire little Master Makorov, wouldn't you agree?" Yep time to go. Naruto quickly ran out the room as rather girlish screams followed him out and everyone in the guild stopped what they were doing.

"Whatever just happened was probably just Master's perversion finally catching up to him." Cana said lazily. Oh she had some thing terrible coming. The previous day Naruto had replaced ALL the alcoholic beverages with grape juice. This was going to be good. Mira had already set a couple barrels of "beer" for Cana. She walked over to it and picked it up like nothing, then she began to chug it. She froze. Put it down. Grabbed another. Tried it. Repeated the process 10 times until every barrel had been tried...

"WHO IN GODS NAME WANTS TO GET CASTRATED BECAUSE I AM GOING TO KILL WHOEVER SWAPPED MY BEER WITH F***ING GRAPE JUICE!" Cana shouted angrily.

"Ha good thing the author censored that. Every one knows those star thingys make cuss words, not cuss words. He he, works everytime." Naruto thought for a second before he saw Wakaba who apparently had tried to sooth Cana fly across the room and break like five tables. Gray had unconsciously stripped down to his boxers so Naruto made a clone during the chaos and swiped his clothes. The clone then burned the clothes as a sign of remembrance to his late big brother... He wondered if Erza had gone to his home and found her porn.

With Erza.

"I wonder why Natsu wanted to see me... Could it be he found out about my crush? Ha impossible! He's as dumb as a rock!" Erza swung he hips as she walked happily and took in the view of Natsu's home. To her it was nice to live outside the city. He had peace and quiet. But she knew that she might be helping him clean again because he was a pack rat... Possible a hoarder if he isn't forced to clean up every now and again.

She approached the door and was about to knock, but stopped when she heard him talking to Happy.

"Hey Happy since when did we subscribe to weekly porn? I mean there's literally everything here. Masochism, gay, lesbian, straight and apparently there's somebody's writing all over this guy that loves burning stuff." Natsu said aloud trying to determine how this even ended up in his house. That's when Happy saw there was a newly unopened porn mag.

"Hey Natsu! Look its a new one in its envelope! We can see who it belongs to and take them to that person!" Happy exclaimed. Natsu smiled at his friends idea.

"Great idea Happy now let's see who these belong to-" he froze.

"I must be seeing things... It say to: Erza Scarlet, that can't be right... Can it?" As Erza heard this she saw everyone giving her disapproving looks. She could have even heard some of them say stuff like,"Wow Erza... I didn't know you liked it rough." "So your into other chicks huh?" "I think I understand why you 'armor' is so... Flamboyant." "I can give it to you harder than that guy in your beloved magazine."

Oh hell no, that was not happening! She busted his door down and grabbed them both. Natsu by his scarf and Happy by the tail.

"Erza!? The hell are you doing!?" Natsu shouted, Happy only tried to wiggle out of death incarnates grip to no avail.

"Natsu... You did not see anything here today... Because if you say a word about my... Preferred form of literature, I will perform a sex change to you... Personally." Her voice cold as steel and her eyes were shadowed.

"N-not A-a w-word E-e-e-Erza." He genuinely liked being a man and wasn't about to be transformed into a chick.

"Same goes for you Happy... If you say a thing, I will make sure you never eat a fish again." Happy furiously nodded. He would never say a word. She let go of them and Natsu proceeded to screwing himself over.

"Hey Erza?" He asked.

"Yes."

"If this is your magazines and there's writing on the page of this one guy known as the " Flaming Hot Sex God" and it says "I love you so much! I wish we could meet and that you could break and enter me!" Is that by any chance you writing those comments?" Natsu figured he was on to something, especially since she was blushing furiously.

"Could it be that Erza has a crush on a porn star!?" Erza blushed even more. She then looked at Natsu who said the stupidest thing ever.

"Well my fire dragon is even bigger than his! Haha! Wait does that mean I could pleasure a woman more? Hey Erza want to try-" he never finished his question.

With Naruto.

A giant amount of dirt flew up from the direction of Natsu's home, which meant he missed seeing his mom kill Natsu.

"Awe man... I actually wanted to know if they hooked up or not despite my prank. You will be remembered bro." Naruto then began walking towards his next destination. There only lie more carnage if no one stopped him.

Who can stop him? What will he do next? Find out NEXT OMAKE "The Day Of The Prankster King part 2!"

"Ok since when did the author decide to stop being cheap and hire a Narrator!?" Naruto hadn't expected this turn of events.

"I'm the hero, you know the protagonist of this jelly! I need notification of this kind of thing Mass!" Now arguing with the Author... Who just ignored him.

* * *

**Review everyone! Review! Also I had a senpai noticed me moment, because Lord Deuce this story! Also guys my bro Stickermans50 is back from his vacation so head on over to his story! Its awesome!**


	10. ITS STABBY TIME!

**Hey guys! Quick update because this is the intro to the next arc! I have some things in mind to this! Also this is the 10th chapter! I can't believe the stories success! I would like to know what was your favorite moment in the story by far! Tell me in your review for this chapter! I own nothing!**

* * *

"Alright! Naruto now that you know how to properly impale someone without killing it, we can move on to more advanced sword techniques later." Erza was beaming with pride. Naruto after the whole Zabuza incident had become more serious in training. He could spare with clones and Natsu had be come increasingly more important to him. It seems like he truly respects Natsu.

"Mama? Can I go stab things now?" She almost faced palmed. Who ran around just stabbing things? Then she remembered when she had first learned to stab things.

_"He is so like me! When I learned to stab things without killing people, I had a field day with Natsu and Gray!"_ These thoughts dictated her reply.

"Go wild... And stab stuff!" Yep she's the best parent ever. Naruto then ran to the guild. He was going to stab some peeps! As he was nearing the guild he thought of some one liners to use. He saw Laxus as he walked in and thought.

"YOLO!" Walked up to his back and shouted.

"ITS STABBY TIME!" Then he went wild. Shanking Laxus in the ass. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked shocked. Not at the fact somebody had the balls to shank Laxus but at the girly squeal that escaped his lips. Then they busted out laughing.

"Laxus, I sound manlier then that when I'm getting some." Teased Cana.

"Nice job little bro! Unveiling Laxus's true nature. A little bitch!" Natsu threw salt on the wound.

"I never thought I would agree with this pyro but he's right!" Gray said as he unconsciously stripped.

"My grand son you finally got stabbed in the bum, like the fortune teller said you would!" His grand father was clearly amused. Laxus bit his lip to hold himself back, then something that made him laugh happened. Naruto ran over to Grays clothes and skewered them.

"NOTHING SHALL ESCAPE MY STABBY SIGHT!" He roared. Then memories of a certain red head that had gone around doing the same thing hit them. This had to be stopped now. The past could not repeat itself!

"My clothes! I was about to put them back on!" Gray shouted. Naruto then made clones. Each had a sword on them...

"STABBY TIME!" They roared in sync. Running around stabbing every single thing. He stabbed Cana's barrels of beer. He stabbed the Masters porn. He stabbed Mirajane' dress giving the guys some eye candy. He then went forward and stabbed Grays underwear. Giving the ladies some eye candy. Then he stabbed Natsu's scarf... He was so dead.

"Little bro..." Natsu eyes were shadowed, staring at the stab wound on his scarf.

"Yeah, big b-bro?" Naruto knew he had done messed up. Almost in an instant Natsu's flames had fanned out and taken care of the clones. He stared at the real Naruto.

"You went too far." With that it was lights out. One quick punch to the face and Naruto was out cold.

"Now... Mira can you fix this for me?" Mira grabbed his scarf and nodded, then walked away. Erza was likely going to flip out when she saw Naruto out cold but hey, Natsu saved everyone from his stabby sight. The future was bright with opportunities in his eyes. But one thing was eating at him. Zabuza. He knew that their were people stronger then him, but the only reasons he won was because of Zabuza's wounds, that was it. He needed to get stronger. Strong enough to protect those he cared about. Also he blamed himself for Naruto's injuries.

"Hey Gramps?" Natsu had to ask for this.

"Hmm? Yes Natsu?" Makorov could feel his seriousness. That was something Natsu rarely ever was.

"Could you help me train?" That was completely unexpected. He figured he was going to ask something along the lines of "can I do an S-class quest." But no it was for training.

"Why would you want that?" He wanted to know his reason.

"Because, I'm not strong enough. I'm not strong enough to protect those I care for! Gramps please!" He got on his knees and was begging now. He needed to get stronger. Natsu may be stupid book wise but he had intelligence. He knew he would not have won his fight against Zabuza without Naruto's help. He knew that they would both be dead.

"Alright Natsu. But know that it will be tough, and I am not going to go easy on you. We will begin in a week." He figured that maybe he could help Natsu. He figure he could teach him another magic or two, all while making his fire magic stronger.

"Thanks gramps." He got up and left. Everyone else was shocked that Natsu just literally begged for help. That was a first. Laxus had left before this so there was no ridicule towards Natsu.

Meanwhile with Erza.

"So what do you think?" This was Jiraiya. Erza would have killed him already but what he proposed made sense. Naruto needed training if he wanted to get even better. Jiraiya could give it to him. After all he is the toad sage.

"Alright but its only for two months right?" She wanted to know how long she had to wait for her sweet baby to return. He nodded.

"Ok then, you can take him on this training trip. Just don't try to turn him into a pervert." She had given her consent. Naruto was about to get some great training.

"Don't worry! I will won't take him along for research!" Erza perfectly knew what that meant.

"Also I will be taking him to another guild. Not to join, but to meet someone I think he could help." This interested her. Who would he be helping.

"Who, would he be helping?"

"Someone his age. I think it would be good for her to have a friend her age." Jiraiya Gabe his classic smile that ensured her it was alright.

* * *

**So tell me what you think! Also the whole stabby parts were ripped off of Akame ga Kill Abridged. Check it out. Read and review! There is a poll on my profile for this story! Go and vote!**


	11. Let the Training Begin!

**Sup world! I'm back! Not much to say other than, poll is over and it is now a Natsu x Erza pairing. So look forward to that. I want to make it a slow thing too so its not a I love you Erza for no reason. I would like to say thank you for all the support! My regular reviewers really help keep me going! It makes me want to write! Read and review peeps!**

* * *

The guild had gather to wish Naruto good luck on his training and to threaten Jiraiya not to corrupt him. However their leaving was fast, and Naruto's next adventure is about to begin.

"Bye everyone!" Naruto shouted as he waved to them.

"Naruto you better brush your teeth, eat your veggies and don't do any research with the old man! Also don't except candy from strangers! And make sure to wear clean clothes and-"

"Erza! I think he knows what he needs to do. See ya my boy!" Makorov reassured the hysterical red head.

"Naruto! When you come back, come straight to me so we can spar!" Natsu called out.

"I WILL!" With that they all saw Naruto begin to walk off after Jiraiya. It had been a week so Naruto had prepared for the trip. Natsu on the other hand was ready for what laid ahead of him. His training was sure to be tough.

"Alright then, Natsu!" The master addressed him with a serious tone.

"Follow me, we will start your training right away! Don't expect to breeze through this Natsu. I will make this very difficult."

"Bring it on gramps! I could take on Gildarts with this much excitement!" Makorov looked pleased to see he would go through with the training, this was going to be great.

xxxxx

"Wait... WHAT!?" Natsu was contemplating what the old man had just said. He led him into the forest and threw magic suppressing bracelets on him. Then told him to do a breath attack.

"Well I'm waiting." Makorov could tell Natsu was already frustrated. Natsu walked over to a rock and stood on it. Then he gathered as much magic as possible, but it took 2 whole minutes to do so. Finally he used his attack and it came out as a little ember. It traveled no more then 4 feet at most.

"Happy now?" Natsu asked still frustrated. Makorov smiled.

"Well boy, looks like you got a lot of work to do." Natsu now looked confused. Makorov got up and started walking away.

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Natsu called out.

"Well I have a guild to run, so until you can muster up a normal breath attack in under 5 seconds... I can't teach you anything." Makorov needed to see Natsu overcome this. Natsu for a couple seconds stood there and stared at him as if he had three heads. Then he gave that infectious grin.

"Alright old man! I will get it down pack in 3 days! Then you teach me something awesome." Then he got back to roaring. Makorov left him to his own devices and began walking to the guild once again.

_"Natsu... You have so much power bottled up inside. By the time I'm done with you it will be a geyser!" He looked towards the sky. " I wonder how your holding up, Jiraiya. Naruto can be a handful too."_

xxxxx

"So where are we going pervy sage!?" Naruto was jumping for joy on the train. Jiraiya actualily had to grab him and make him sit still.

"Well we are heading out to a small guild called Cait Shelter." He answered, with a perverted grin. _"Their clothing is so exotic... Not to mention the women are beautiful! He he!"_

"You look creepy." Naruto deadpanned. Jiraiya instantly felt dejected. Then Naruto asked the question that he had been itching to ask "What are you going to teach me? More energy make?" Secretly he was hoping for something different, something big. Jiraiya smiled. Lifting his head proud he proclaimed.

"I am having to teach you how to summon Toads! It will be your first step to sage hood!" With a sweat drop Naruto couldn't see how a toad could help him.

"What can a toad do? Its just a toad."

"Just a toad, eh? Well you will be eating those words brat! Just you wait." The older man sure was confident. So Naruto just nodded.

xxxxx

Inside of Cait Shelter.

"Master! Look I healed a bird!" A very excited little girl exclaimed. The old man who had red markings all over him and shirtless, with an awesomely large beard that even White Beard would be jealous. Looked at the happy little girl and gave her a content closed eyes smile.

"Good job Wendy. So how is your training going, in the attack department I mean?" The Master of the guild asked. The little girl's face fell and she became rather shy. Rocking on the soles of

her shoes and avoiding eye contact.

"Well... I-I haven't really focused on it." She answered honestly. She continued being shy when you heard the loud bossy voice of a... Cat?

"Wendy! Straighten out your back and look Master Roulbal in the eye when you speak to him!" The cat shouted. Wendy liked at it and began apologizing.

"I'm sorry! But Carla... I'm not very confident." Carla, looked apathetic.

"You were confident before! What happened?"

"Well, I am happy about my healing abilities but my combat abilities are sub par."

"So that's why you train!"

"But-" she was interrupted.

"Wendy, Carla is right. If you feel bad about yourself, then work towards what will help you improve who you are now." Sharing a bit of knowledge. "Also I want you to know were abut to have guests you two. An old friend of mine and his pupil. They will be training here so why not get to know them! Maybe you can all be friends." Wendy smiled at the thought of having more friends.

"Yes lets." She replied in a shy voice.

xxxxx

With Erza at home... Alone.

Erza was reading the latest issue of Icha Icha. And she was not disappointed. The story currently was going over steaming hot sex between the main character and one of his harem.

"This is so vulgar. I love it! I wish someone would love me like that someday." She smiled. "Its been so long since I could read my porn out loud!" She was ecstatic. Who knew she loved porn that much. She wasn't even worried about Naruto or his training, but she stopped and thought about Natsu. She herself was slightly curious of how strong he could get. He couldn't beat her with this training right? Right!?

"I NEED TO SECURE MY PLACE AT THE TOP!" Erza rushed outside and began furiously training herself.

xxxxx

"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" Natsu released another plume of flames. This time he had cut it down to 30 seconds. The sun was going down, and he had to rest. He was exhausted. Then he heard small footsteps. Turning around he saw Makorov walking towards him. The area was scorched. Lightly glowing from the embers.

"Natsu, I see you have been hard at work. Good. At this rate you will be able to use you magic regularly while constantly training. Now go home and rest, and remember to get straight to it tomorrow!" He ordered. Natsu looked at him and grinned.

"Alright old man. I will be back tomorrow and I will, get it down to 5, seconds.' Natsu began stumbling away with a fire in his belly. He would become stronger, to protect his friends.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed now I am getting something to eat! Review!**


	12. HELLO CAIT SHELTER!

**Hello world! So this is chapter 12, and OMG! We hit over 200 follows! The Pairings are now finalized! Naruto and Wendy, Natsu and Erza are the main pairings of the story. I am also very excited to say that now I a officially going to bring put out a chapter a week. So look forward to that, and if I feel like it maybe two a week. Now then... On to the chapter!**

**P.S. Wendy may seem bipolar but she's not. She is just not expecting what happens.**

* * *

Walking... So much walking. Naruto and Jiraiya had been walking for 4 hours non stop. No breaks, no food, no fun. Naruto was beginning to wonder why he was even here with the older man. Then they reached there destination. A building with tents around it. The building itself looked pretty nice, a white base color with bands of other colors seemingly wrapped around it. The building also had cat ears on it. The tents were orange and had patterns of shapes on the tops. Then Naruto noticed a person, a girl to be precise. She was adorable, in every way. Long straight dark blue hair, an angelic face, with a blue and yellow dress. Of course one would think he would see how cute she is but Naruto being oblivious to such things thought this.

_"This must be my training partner! She looks my age so she should be about as strong as me... Or even stronger!"_ Then he proceeded to run up to her and hopefully get to know her, become friends and train together. This was going to be great! Jiraiya on the other hand was more focused on Roubal. He needed to ask a question.

"Hey! FIGHT ME!" Naruto shouted as he ran at Wendy who in response, ran away from him as fast as possible.

"HELP ME!" Wendy pleaded, but Naruto not realizing that she didn't want to fight kept chasing her, until she tripped and fell on... Air? He finally stopped and stood next to the girl that had just face planted, still frozen in shock. He requiped a stick and started poking her with it.

*poke*

"Hello?"

*poke poke*

"You okay?"

*poke poke poke*

"Come on get up!" This time it wasn't such a pleasant tone of voice. Wendy jumped up and started apologizing.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! I WON FALL OVER AGAIN! I PROMISE!" Rapidly bowing at him repeatedly as she said this. Naruto was taken a back.

"You're weird." She felt as though she had turned to stone, then she thought.

_"Hold up! He just assaulted me and he calls me weird!"_ She then uncharacteristically looked him in the eye and spoke up against him. She never does that.

"Why am I weird? You just ran around chasing me! So what if I tripped and fell! You literally attacked me!" Wendy then after her outburst, she stared at him for a little bit, then went back to a timid personality. He was kinda lost for a bit.

_"Is she bipolar or something? I hope not! Mama is and she's scary!"_ Naruto started wondering if he should do something to make her happy. So he decided he should introduce himself.

"Hey my name is Naruto Scarlet. What's your name?" He smiled and also under the smile was hoping she would cheer up. She looked at him and after a couple of seconds she raised her head slightly and answered.

"My name is Wendy Marvell. Umm, are you Mr. Jiraiya's apprentice?" She asked, curiously.

"Mr. Jiraiya? I call him pervy sage! But yeah I'm his apprentice! I'm going to be training here for quite a while."

"Oh. Well welcome to Cait Shelter! Its the guild I belong to! Its a nice place and I don't doubt that you won't like it." That's when she noticed his guild mark. "Your from Fairy tail!?" She got very excited.

"Yeah what's the big deal?"

"I look up to multiple wizards from there! Erza, Mira, Levy from team Shadow Gear, Cana, and Evergreen! There so amazing! And pretty too. I hope I grow up to be like them." She apparently was also a fan girl.

"Well Erza, is my mama, Mira is a surrogate Aunt, Levy and Cana are like big sisters, but I rarely talk to them. Evergreen is really mean though."

"Wait so Erza is you mom!?" Perverted thoughts went flying through Wendy's innocent mind. She looked as though she would faint from the thoughts.

"Oh no. She found and raised me. She didn't give birth to me." He clarified.

"Oh ok. Soo... do you want to see the rest of the village? Its very beautiful." Wendy invited him.

"Sure. I would love to learn more about this place!"

xxxxx

"HHHRRRRAAGGGG!" Natsu roared as he began pounding away at a large bolder that Makorov had set for him to break... With his bare hands. After pounding at it for about 3 hours, bloody hands and a pile of pebbles in front of him. Natsu finally sat down and took a break. "Damn, this training is tough. I feel a lot stronger in terms strength. My magic on the other hand is feeling... Like it normally does."

"That's because you haven't taken off those limiters!" Natsu turned his head to see Makorov standing over him. "Now my boy. Fire off a breathe attack in under 5 seconds." Natsu's eyes widened. This was his chance to advance to the next level of training. He stood up and then gathered his energy.

5

4

Natsu converted it into fire.

3

2

Then he fired it off. A normal sized and powered breathe attack. Then he looked at Makorov, seeking approval. Makorov only smiled. Then spoke.

"Natsu... From here on out your training will be very brutal, if you want you can quit now. I won't allow you to quit once we get started." Natsu looked him in the eye.

"HIT ME WITH YOU'RE BEST GRAMPS!" After hearing his battle cry. Makorov began gathering his magic.

"Then... LET'S BEGIN!" He then enlarged his hand to being as big as Natsu's house, rocketing at Natsu. Natsu coated his hands in fire and rushed forward as well. Clashing for not even a second, Makorov's power overwhelmed Natsu and sent him flying. He simply shrugged off the fact he can't compete and got back up and rushed his Master again.

_"That's right Natsu. If there's one thing I know about you, is that you get stronger by fighting! I will teach you a new magic soon enough. But first we need to build upon you."_ The Master thought to himself.

xxxxx

Erza was currently standing on top of a mountain of knocked out bandits. They were in the middle of a camp in the forest. She was scratch less. Literally not a single hit had been landed on her. Why had she beat the crap out of these guys well... They stole some of her cake.

_Flash back_

_"Hey lady, your pretty cute, but that cake might make you pack the pounds. Why don't you hand it over?" A man stood over her in the local bakery. She looked up at him, and asked._

_"Is that a challenge?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Is that a challenge? I won't repeat myself." A tick mark appeared on the mans head._

_"Yeah I guess it is!"_

_"Then let us meet in the East Forest and duel for it!" Stars in her eyes, she could finally check off 'having a duel for a slice of cake off her bucket list._

_Flash back ends_

When she arrived there had been the man and his cronies, so she beat the crap out of them all. In her mind she found this ambush rather smart on the enemy's behalf. He must have realized that she was superior to him so he got his friends involved. Harmless.

"Well I guess I win. Although it was smart of you to bring your friends, especially since we were fighting for something so important!" Stars in her eyes, she sat down on a random guy and requiped her cake and started eating it. She was halfway through with it, when someone got up and tried to sneak up on her. However he fell over and instead of hitting her, he nailed the cake. It was all in slow motion for her. The plate tipping. The beautiful strawberry falling off the frosting. The cake falling off the plate. The disheartening sight of it splattering into ground, and the sickening shattering sound of the plate.

Time stopped and an aura of death set in. These men were never heard from ever again.

xxxxx

"So this is my home. I hope you like the village. Its a really nice place." Wendy had shown Naruto around and to say that this place is nice would be an understatement. It was great. The people were very kind and apparently the forest had plenty of animals to fight. Also the guild is really nice.

"Hey Wendy, are you good at magic control?" He hoped she was, because he still couldn't use Energy Make properly.

"Oh, well... Yes I am. Why?" She meekly responded. Naruto honestly hated her personality. She was too shy.

"Well you can help me perfect a spell! Also I can help you be more confident!" He beamed with confidence, as if assuring her that they could do it.

"Ok." Again she replied shyly. Not happy with her response, he would have to encourage her.

"What? I didn't catch that?"

"Ok." This time a little louder.

"Sorry! My ears must be pretty dirty, I can't hear you. You have to speak up!" He said while picking at his ear with his pinky. This time Wendy made sure she was heard.

"OK! LETS DO IT!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Naruto smiled.

"ALRIGHT! LETS GO, WENDY!" He then grabbed her hand and tugged her along after him to a place where they could train in peace.

xxxxx

"So that's my idea. What do yo say Roubal?" Jiraiya was speaking with the Master of Cait Shelter about using something for training. Roubal looked at him with an uncertain look.

"I don't know Jiraiya, that's a tough job. Even for you." Jiraiya looked at him with a reassuring smirk.

"Trust me, I won't be alone. After all I will have Wendy, Naruto, and Carla helping me!" Jiraiya stated. As Roubal was about to answer, Carla came into the room to ask a question of her own.

"Master, I need to know if there's any way, you know of to boost Wendy's confidence." Then she saw Jiraiya. "Why is the pervert here?" She asked blandly. Looking hurt Jiraiya was about to respond when Roubal answered for him.

"This 'pervert' and his student will do just that. Now run along, go to Wendy and make sure she isn't playing with the fish again. We don't want to have to pry the piranhas off her again." Carla would have protested to this stupidity she just heard but if the master said it... Then there must be some sort of merit to it. She then left to find Wendy without a word. Leaving the older men to themselves and a comfortable silence.

"Very well Jiraiya." Jiraiya had a look of surprise on his face.

"You may use Nirvana."

* * *

**BOOM! CLIFFHANGER! So what did you think? Review!**


	13. HYSTERICAL NAUGHTY THINKING CAT!

**HEY GUYS! Well bad news. I am going to be taking a break from writing for a while. For 2 maybe 3 weeks. Review!**

**ALSO TO THE GUY WHO GUEST REVIEWED THREE TIMES, ABOUT THIS STORY BEING JELLAL X ERZA! This is Natsu x Erza because it was voted for and Jellal is a character I just couldn't really work with. So stop asking for it! I'll do what I want. Plus this story even in canon will be very different! Some Arcs won't be there or will only be mentioned in favor of original Arcs. Because stories that follow canon exactly... ARE BORING TO WRITE AND READ. **

* * *

"ALRIGHT! Wendy this spot should be good! So now watch this and tell me what I'm doing wrong. " Naruto basically had just dragged her out to a clearing, with a quaint stream running through the middle. Wendy nodded.

"Energy make! LASER!" He shouted as he conjured a beam of energy, that simply exploded in his hand. Knocking him over, landing on his butt. Wendy giggled a little at his he jumped back up and started stomping around, in a tantrum. "What are you laughing about! That attack blew off my arm once!" He didn't realize what he had just implied. Wendy's face contorted into a face of horror.

"You blew an arm off! How come you have both arms!?" She then began imagining Naruto with three arms. "Did you have a their one!?" Naruto face faulted.

"I was joking! But seriously it could. Blow off an arm I mean! He he..." He sure didn't want to tell anyone about that fox thing. It wouldn't be easy to explain, especially sense he himself didn't know why it was there.

"Oh ok." She replied. They fell into an awkward silence.

"Sooo, did you see what I'm doing wrong?" Naruto asked trying to end the silence and finally advance in his training. Wendy looked thought full for a moment then she spoke.

"I think that you put to much magic into it-"

"NO DIP SHERLOCK!" He shouted sense that's what everyone told him.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I just was thinking that maybe you could use that excess magic and use it to make the laser spin. Maybe use it like a drill." She apologized and enlightened him. Naruto stood still for a couple seconds before he jumped at her and hugged her.

"THANK YOU! I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT!" Waterfalls pouring out of his eyes. Tears of joy. Then he let go and tried again. Wendy was catching her breath.

"ENERGY MAKE! LASER!" He fired it off again only this time it was spinning like a drill. It shot forward and tore through a tree in the distance. Leaving a gapping hole in it. What Naruto didn't expect, was that the recoil would send him flying back... Into Wendy.

"AHH\KYAAA!" Wendy and Naruto both went tumbling on the floor. Landing in a compromising position. Naruto on top of her and her under him. Both were in a sort of shock, not moving. Not because of their position, they both didn't really understand that. They were in shock because neither expected to go flying, much less I to each other. Wendy came to first.

"Did you go kyaa?" She was surprised at how girly his scream had been.

"What!? No!" He denied, Still in their odd position.

"You did! Didn't you!?" She began teasing him a little.

"No! No I didn't!" He pouted, adorably. Then they heard a scream.

"AHHHHH WENDY WHATS THIS PIG DOING TO YOU!?" Carla shouted. Seeing their position.

"Hi Carla! What do you mean?" She was confused, why would Carla call Naruto a pig? Did he smell or something? So she lifted her head and started sniffing his shirt, with her head turned away from Carla. Carla's imagination ran wild, and she fainted. Once Wendy got a good whiff. She laid her head back down. "He doesn't smell bad." Naruto got up and so did she. Then they noticed Carla had fainted. Mumbling something about sex. They didn't know what it meant but whatever it was, it must be wrong.

**Natsu**

Flames were every where. Light was seemingly endlessly streaming toward a pink haired teen. Leaping up in the air to dodge and firing off his own attack, towards what looked like a hulking monster. Flames directly hitting its target, however the target appeared unfazed by the flames. Then it shrunk down to a little old man.

"Good job, Natsu! You landed a direct hit on me." Makorov was proud of the improvement he was seeing. Natsu was already stronger than when he started. A lot stronger. Although he himself couldn't see it, but Makorov could tell. Natsu's magic had become more potent, his speed had increased to dodge light projectiles, and his strength could match his Titan magic art its minimum. Truly a lot of improvement. Natsu dropped to the ground panting.

"Damn... Gramps, that's some serious training. I don't think I can get up." Natsu was at his limit. He had never hit it before, while training. But he knew for one thing that pissed him off. The old man was going easy on him! He still couldn't make him break a sweat.

"Natsu, when we get your endurance to increase, I will teach you my Light magic." Natsu's eyes widened. He had seem first hand how much destructive power light magic had. The master could level a piece of Magnolia if he wanted to. And the worst part is that it could be done in one shot.

"Aren't you scared of the damage I could cause with that?" Natsu asked, still laying on the floor. The old man looked at him with no concern.

"It wouldn't really matter if its destructive. You will only be allowed to use it if these conditions are meant." Interest being piqued Natsu listened closely.

"The first condition is that it must be to defend another person." Natsu nodded.

"The second is that your opponent must be trying to kill you." Again he nodded.

"And lastly..."

* * *

**Well guys a short chapter, that I hope you enjoyed. Review and tell me what you think! Ask questions! Don't request pairing changes. Please. Have a great weekend!**


	14. Friends and Past Sleepovers

**So guys I know I said that I was going on a Hiatus but... I couldn't stop myself from writing more! XD so here is chapter 14! Review!**

* * *

"HEY NARUTO ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR TRAINING!?" Cried out Jiraiya. Who was currently looking for Naruto. When he came upon the

Clearing where Naruto had been training with Wendy in. Both covered in scratches and bruises. They hadn't noticed him yet so he just watched from a distance. The girl was displaying great magical control, and appeared to be helping his apprentice out with his own. This was looking great.

"Hey Naruto, what do you think of my Sky Dragons Roar?" She asked him hoping that she had some improvement. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"It looks better than it was when you started. Look now it tears up the ground a bit." He gestured toward the ripped up ground in front of her.

"What do you think of my control?" Wendy looked him before telling him how much better he had gotten in the day.

"Well now you don't fly off the ground and land on me! That's a big improvement!" She smiled warmly. Clearly happy that she had a new friend. Naruto smiled back.

"Yeah that is a big improvement! Wendy one day we'll be the strongest mages!"

"I don't know about me, but you can do it!" Her lack of self confidence once again ruining her happiness. Naruto wouldn't have it.

"Wendy, you can become one of the strongest! Look at what our training for just a few hours has done for you. Before your roar only blew leaves off tree branches. Now they tear he ground apart! You're a power house Wendy!" He tried encouraging her to the best of his ability. From the smile on her face it seemed like it had worked.

"Thank you. So now that we're finished training, are you hungry?" Wendy asked hoping for chance to get to know new friend some more. Jiraiya then began taking notes.

_"OH YES! Perfect material for my research!"_ He was starting to think Naruto meeting Wendy was better than he thought. Then he noticed the unconscious cat next to him. _"The hell is the cat doing taking a nap, while Wendy is with a boy of all things?!"_ Then he heard her mumbling…

"Wendy… Underage sex… Unruly children…" Jiraiya had to hold in his laugh. So he was pervert huh? Apparently he wasn't the only one!

Xxxxx

"So I see that you two have gotten to know each other. That's good because for the next two months your training partners and will complete a job together. After that your training will be complete." Jiraiya told the two 7 year olds. Both were happy that the other person was nice. Plus they abilities complimented each other nicely. But the idea it was only two months made them a little sad. But they could always visit!

"Well now Wendy you should take Carla home. Me and Naruto are going to hit the Toads now!" The older man stated while assuming his ridiculous trademark pose.

"Yes sir! Good luck Naruto. I'll see you later!" She said as she walked off towards Carla picked her up and walked to Cait Shelter. Mean while Jiraiya began instructing Naruto on how to summon a toad. Which turned out to be really cool. All Naruto had to do was sigh his name in the giant scroll which only contained two others, and then learn the spell. Easy… Except that instead of a toad appearing only a tadpole would. It was slightly frustrating but apparently it would cost a lot of magic to pull off. So they were walking back to the guild to rest. Jiraiya showed him his tent and said everything was already ready for him. Naruto just nodded and went on in… To see Wendy already in there. Luckily she was wearing clothes but they looked at each other for a few seconds, before Wendy broke the silence.

"Master said you and me are sharing rooms, because we're going to both be great partners! I can't wait to start working with you on a job… I've never been on one before." Naruto felt happy. It was like a sleepover! He only would sleepover with Natsu and Mira. Maybe because Erza trusted them. He remembered how he once had slept over in Cana's apartment… That was not pretty.

Flashback

_Naruto was 6 years old and Erza and him were having home improvements done, so as a result they needed to stay somewhere. Apparently Cana wanted to take care of Naruto so Erza said it was fine. Naruto was dropped off in front of Cana's home and Erza went to sleepover win some of the girls in Fairy Hills._

_"So kiddo, what would you like to do? Or eat?" Naruto looked at Cana before saying his obvious answer._

_"I WANT MISO RAMEN!" He started jumping around and doing cart wheels. Cana laughed at his antics. She then got to work. She went to the kitchen and realizeD that she had no Ramen. What could she give him now? She looked at him before asking._

_"Hey sooo apparently I don't have any ramen. So do you want anything else?" At first his face dropped. He really wanted his ramen, but couldn't have it. Seeing his disappointment she decided to help the kid out. She pulled out a barrel of beer and poured him a cup. "Here kiddo, do what us adults do when we're sad… DRINK THE SORROW AWAY!" She roared as she began chugging a barrel. Naruto pickup the weird looking drink and drank some, then all of it._

_"I want more!" He said and Cana complying to his demand got him a literal bucket full. For the rest of the night they drank! DRANK THE SORROW AWAY! Then in the morning when Erza came by to pick Naruto up he was so drunk he couldn't even stand._

_"CANA WHY IS NARUTO SURROUNDED BY BEER?!" Erza shouted angrily. Cana looked at her and honestly replied._

_"That boy drank away his sorrows… His sorrow that I didn't have miso ramen."_

_"Naru wants his ramen, NOOWW!" Apparently he reverted back to his old way of speaking and was talking to a picture of a cat._

_Flashback end_

Yeah… He didn't want to remember what happened next. He looked at Wendy who was getting ready to go to bed. Then notice there was only one bed. So ether he was sleeping on the floor or they were sharing.

"Hey Wendy so we're sharing the same bed?" He asked. Wendy nodded with a smile on her face.

"Yes we are, but also were sharing with Carla. She's already asleep. But first we are taking a baths, it's nasty to sleep without one." Naruto just nodded and watched as Wendy went to the bathing area. He then remembered his mother saying something to him.

"There's nothing wrong with skin ship between friends and family." So he went off after her. This was only going to go well.

* * *

**Alright guys so we didn't see Natsu this time around, and we won't for the rest of the arc. His training will be revealed over time and pretty soon were hitting Nirvana! Review peeps! Review!**


	15. Unsion Raid? Whats that?

**Hi guys! not much to say other than, sorry I haven't continued the Omake but next chapter I will! Review! ATTENTION EVERYONE! I WILL BE POSTING A POLL ON WHETHER OR NOT I DO A COMPLETE REWRITE OR ONLY REWRITE THE PROLOGUE (CHAPTERS1-5) I ASK THAT ALL OF YOU WHO ENJOY THE STORY TO GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE. Thanks!**

* * *

Wendy stripped down to nothing and jumped into the water of the hot spring. She felt so refreshed, as the water cleansed her body of unnatural substances. All the dirt and sweat accumulated from her day's hard work. She grabbed some soap and began lathering herself, it had the sweet scent of strawberry. She loved sweet things, and hated sour things. Just the thought of a sour fruit or food in general caused a sour taste in her mouth. She had been enjoying her bath until she heard the sound of water splashing. When she turned around she saw Naruto in the water.

"HYAAA!" She squealed, as soon as she realized he really was in the water with her… Naked. He looked at her with a surprised face. As though he thought was doing nothing wrong. She quickly sank into the water. Only her head remained above the water, as she continued to stare at him. Who to her dismay, got closer to her. He waded through the water to her face and looked her in the eye before asking.

"Are you okay?" A genuine look of concern on his face. He put a hand to her forehead as if checking if she was sick. She moved away and turned her back to him.

"Why, are you in the bath with me?" She was so confused, it wasn't funny. "_Carla always says that boys and girls don't shower together! So why? Why is he in here with me?!" _Her thoughts rushed through her head. Her brain looking for a possible answer. And of course finding none. She had no choice but to wait for his reply.

"I'm here because we're taking a bath… Right?" He himself was confused. His mom had always said. There's nothing wrong with nudity among friends and family. He wasn't embarrassed by his physical looks… Was Wendy aware of hers? Now he thought about what was wrong with Wendy. His conclusion was rather interesting. "Wendy if you think you're fat, that's not true!"

"What did you say?" She needed to hear that again… Because she knew for certain she is NOT fat. "_Is he calling me fat?!" _Wendy turned towards him and basically stared straight through him. Naruto thought that she just didn't hear him right.

"I said, you're not fat." He said with a slightly scared tone, clearly cracking down under her glare. Even though she looked adorable. She seemingly started trembling.

"_He must be lying, Carla said whenever someone lies they don't sound like they normally do. Which means me CALLED ME FAT!"_ She then closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. He knew that breathe. He was now scared and tried running away.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" A tornado of wind erupted from her mouth and it spiraled around wildly. Taking water, soap, and a very confused Naruto with it.

Xxxxx

So that night Naruto slept outside. While Wendy started denying her weight, even though she was a fit little girl. Carla apparently had to console her. Naruto deciding not to stick around, ran off to where they originally were training. This time for sure… This time he would summon a Toad! He could feel it. He gathered his magic and then slammed his palm into the ground, casting the spell and summoning a Toad… A very big Toad. Easily larger than the Fairy Tail building. He had red skin and wore a blue coat type thing on his back. He also was smoking a giant pipe. First thought that hit Naruto as he saw the pipe. "_Great, I summoned a stoner." _He cheered in his head.

"Hmm, where's that pervert Jiraiya? There's no one else who can summon me so quickly." The giant toad then looked down. Down at Naruto, who was about to piss himself. "Hey kid! Where is Jiraiya?" The giant shouted. After two seconds of readying himself to speak to the Toad, he answered.

"He isn't here right now, and I'm the one who summoned you." He said steeling his composure, which instantly shattered at what was stated next.

"HAHA! Good one kid! But seriously where's that pervert? I need to know why I was summoned." He didn't believe that Naruto summoned him. This was going to go well.

Xxxxx

"Ok Wendy, listen up! That Naruto boy is nothing but a pervert! Just like his no good teacher! Also what right does he have to call you fat! You are not fat, you're very fit and skinny! How dare he say something as atrocious as that." Carla started ranting about Naruto. Wendy was rethinking what had happened and realized he had not called her fat. Now that she thought about it, it was her own insecurities that led to that conclusion. She would definitely apologize to him later, but still. Why was he in her bath, what reason could he have? She knew he wasn't a pervert, and that he hadn't deserved to be thrown out for the night. What made her even sadder was that she and him had become friends and she just flat out was being a meanie.

"I suppose but now that I think about it, he wasn't calling me fat. In fact he was trying to tell me I'm not." She defended him. Carla didn't take it. She refused to believe anyone who was around that man wasn't a pervert.

"Wendy, he is a pervert! Just like his teacher. He is just trouble, plus he was peeping on you!" Wendy truly didn't believe he was there trying to peep on her. But there could be no other reason right?

"Carla, I will ask him why he was in the bath with me. I really think he had a reason." Then Wendy got up and walked out the tent to feel a giant rush of air blast through the village. A large shadow went over the village and a loud girly squeal that she knew well went by.

"KKYYAAAAA!" Naruto squealed as he held on for dear life. Apparently he had to prove himself to the toad, in order for the toad to listen to him. The deal was that he could hold on for more than 10 minutes. Which he was starting to doubt. This guy was fast, nimble and could jump high. In fact he almost lost sight of people with that last jump. He thought about using his sword to stab him and hold on with the hilt, but that would probably hurt him more than the toad. So he decided to do it the old fashioned way. Hang on for dear life!

"I guess I can't talk to him right now…" Then she heard fast footsteps approaching from behind. This person was not Carla but instead Jiraiya. He looked as if he was about to panic, and was wearing his usual clothing. He stopped next to her and looked at the Toad jump once again.

"Of all the Toads, why did it have to be Gamabunta?! He summoned the chief right off the bat!" Wendy was slightly confused sense the whole Toad thing was weird as it was, and honestly she didn't think Naruto summoned him. He didn't right? Another girly 'KYAA' was heard as the giant Gamabunta seemingly glided over the village again. Now Carla had exited the tent and was trying to find something to say, but remained speechless. Jiraiya scratched the back of his head. "And I told him not to practice summons without me. This is just one big mess. All I needed to do was teach him a tough spell and the training for it was supposed to make him stronger, but instead he summons the most magic draining Toad the day after he learns the spell… So much for my research!" The older man began complaining. Many of the villagers just went inside and began denying giant smoking Toads existence all together.

"Mr. Jiraiya, is he going to be okay?" Wendy asked, a frown on her face showing her concern. He looked at her before giving a reply. Using a warm smile hoping to make his answer more believable to her and himself.

"Of course he'll be okay! _He is so dead." _That last part was to himself. He honestly thought this would be the last time they saw Naruto. Now how was he going to explain that to Erza. _"Hey Erza so I know this sounds crazy but… Your son died riding a giant Toad! Hilarious right? I am so dead." _Well it was nice knowing him.

"PERVERT! IS THIS YOUR DOING?!" Carla immediately pinned the blame on Jiraiya because he is the only Toad Sage she knew. Plus the giant Toad and his title and so putting two and two together, she came to the conclusion it was his fault. He looked at the pretty white cat, who gave him a vicious glare.

"No this is that idiots doing." He pointed at Naruto who still was hanging onto Gamabunta for dear life.

"Some one his age couldn't do that!" Jiraiya was about to clarify how much magic Naruto could store in his body when Wendy answered for him.

"Actually Carla, Naruto has a lot of magic and his control isn't very good. However he has so much magic it doesn't matter! Also he has a lot of stamina. He really is amazing!" Wendy declared merrily. She truly believed what she just said, but Carla noticed something different about her. She didn't stutter, she didn't pause, and she didn't fiddle her fingers nervously… She just said it. Another thing was that Wendy looked her in the eye. Carla didn't understand, yesterday she was the timid girl that was afraid of new things, but now she was a new person. She looked at Wendy for a few seconds before Wendy broke down. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She said bowing rapidly.

"What are you apologizing for?! You didn't do anything wrong." Ok so she hadn't changed that much. Wendy looked up at her friend, and smiled nervously.

"You were staring at me so I thought I had said something wrong." His honesty was definitely part of her innocence. Jiraiya had been trying to figure out a way to save Naruto but, he drew a blank so, plan b it is.

"Well girls we better wait this out inside!" He began pushing them along back into their tent. "I'm sure Naruto will be fine! So just go back inside and take a nap… Maybe play a board game!" Before anyone could protest they were all in the tent. Naruto's girly scream was heard for about four more minutes, before finally stopping.

Xxxxx

"KYYAAAA!" Naruto cried yet again. Never in his entire 7 years of life had he screamed so much. He just hoped no one heard him, because his scream was girly. The Toad finally stopped and let him get off. After he did so he looked around, then fell face first from how dizzy he was. The Toad let out a hearty laugh, basically causing the trees in the area, leaves rustled from it. Looking around Naruto noticed that he was back where he started. In the forest in the spot where he and Wendy trained together.

"Well kid, you've earned the right to say you summoned me." The behemoth stated. Naruto jumped to his feet, and smiled a toothy smile.

"Sweet! So I lasted ten minutes!?"

"Yeah you lasted. I guess it's fair that I tell you my name." This interested him.

"Yeah! You should tell the kid you denied ability to summon you, your name!"

"Well kid, my name is Gamabunta, the great Chief Toad!" Gamabunta declared proudly. Naruto honestly didn't care if he summoned the Chief Toad of some Toad clan, order thingy. All he wanted to do, was know if this Toad would have his back in a fight!

"So Gamabunta did I earn the right to summon you? I mean I held on." Feeling nauseous from thinking of his little escapade on his back.

"Kid, if you're in pinch then go ahead, but if it's not a big enough pinch then I will just go back, wasting your magic to summon me." Naruto couldn't believe this! He couldn't summon him unless in a life or death situation. "Well kid see ya!" Then in a giant puff of smoke, the Toad disappeared. Leaving Naruto alone.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Well at least he learned a new spell. "I guess I should just practice energy make. I mean maybe make a new spell." Naruto sat down and started thinking. "_So I could make a new spell to help myself. But what? Let's see what advantage did Zabuza have on me… REACH! I can't reach things as well as adults! My arms aren't long enough nor strong enough to do damage with a physical punch. That's it I will use my magic to make arms of energy! That way I could extend my reach and hit with actual power! Let's get to it!" _Naruto stood up and began to gather magic. He began shaping it in his right hand, trying to make the energy go forward like a fist, but finding out that he needed to work on magic control for it.

"NARUTO!" He heard a familiar voice calling his name. When he turned around he saw Wendy and Carla running up. Jiraiya was walking casually behind them, reading a book.

"Hey guys!" Naruto smiled as Wendy arrived in front of him. She smiled and looked away nervously.

"I'm sorry for last night… But why would you go into someone else's bath? It's improper." At first Naruto looked confused. It's improper to enter another person's bath? That challenged everything he believed he knew about baths!

"It's… improper?" He questioned. Carla looked at him with her classic glare.

"Yes, it is very improper! Especially to go in a girl's bath, you Peeping Tom, You!" Carla shouted at him. He couldn't believe how loud the little thing was. But even so. This was something he didn't understand. It can't be wrong, can it? He had taken baths plenty of times with the girls in Fairy Hills.

_Flashback_

_Erza was carrying him to the bath since he has been playing in the mud, again. They were visiting Mira and Lisanna. But sense he got dirty he was being taken to the bath! _

"_I thought I told you not to play in the dirt." Erza began her lecture. He knew that she was going to hammer the whole speech of being sanitary into him again so he didn't pay much attention. As she rambled on about it, Naruto got plopped into the water of the largest bath and she started bathing him. Eventually she got in the water too. He was just sitting in her lap now soaking in the water. Then Cana walked in._

"_Hey Erza, why is Naruto taking a bath with you?" She questioned._

"_He always does. Plus we wash each other's backs." Erza replied nonchalantly. Cana nodded and being her didn't think twice, stripped and hopped in the water. So Naruto saw her in all her naked glory. Although his innocence didn't let him get aroused, he's a child. So he didn't notice. After that, Levy walked in. Who at first as well began to question him being there. _

"_Why are you all taking a bath with a boy in the water?" She asked, truly curious. This time Cana answered._

"_Erza always takes bath with him. So it's all good! Just strip down like you normally would, and hop in!" Levy blushed as she too stripped down to nothing and hopped in. Taking their bath like they normally would. They all conversed about jobs and adventures, they had had. Cana told a story about how she out drunk the heaviest drinker in Fiore. While Levy told him a story about a boy who's dream was to get a lot of respect, but also found his true love on the way. He had really enjoyed that story. Especially the end where the boy saved the world from evil demons and their Master! After they had finished soaking Erza got him out and dried them off. A little while later they left, and went home._

_Flashback ends_

"_That's right… That had been when Lisanna was alive. I miss her, but now isn't the time to cry! After all she too would want to know what's so improper about going into a bath between friends!" _His thoughts raced through his head as he pieced together his question.

"Well I don't see what's improper, because I take baths with my mom and the girls of Fairy Tail all the time. So if you could tell me… What's so improper I would appreciate it." He honestly couldn't think of a question so he went with a demand. Both of the girl and cat looked shocked. They both looked at one another then back at him.

"Well I guess a savage boy such as yourself wouldn't know, but the thing is that you are a boy, and Wendy is a girl. Do you see where I'm coming from?" Carla tried to

See if he would put two and two together, but he didn't.

"I still don't see what's wrong." Carla fumed at his ignorance. Wendy started giggling. Jiraiya who had been listening the entire time just face palmed.

"YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO GO IN A GIRLS BATH, BECAUSE WE HAVE DIFFERENT PRIVATE PARTS!" Using her patented banshee scream to catch his attention. Naruto could have sworn he went deaf for at least five seconds.

"WHY DID YOU SCREAM AT ME?!" He returned the volume of her voice to her.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE AN IGNORANT FOOL!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU IGNOR-WHATEVER YOU SAID!" Wendy went from giggling to all out laughter. Jiraiya started chuckling, and Carla let out a victorious snort.

"You can't even pronounce ignorant! You obviously are stupid, you can't even argue with a cat!" She felt like she had won this bout so she walked off to the village. She would go ask the Master to kick Naruto and Jiraiya out for last night's intrusion. Naruto wanted to say something smart back, but he couldn't. He just loss an argument to a cat… He was never telling mom that. She would be ashamed of him, and his inability to defeat a cat in a verbal battle. Then he would have to endure hellish vocabulary and grammar classes from her, and he was not going through that again! Memories still fresh in his head. He would ensure this was never spoken of. EVER.

**Time skip two weeks later.**

"Alright, you two! You guys are improving quite a bit, in fact it's kinda scary." Jiraiya was looking at two sweaty, dirt covered, and scratched up kids. Naruto's shirt had been ripped off, by Wendy's roar and his pants were tore apart by her wing slash. They were still there of course but they were unusable after their spar. Wendy wasn't looking any better. Her blue hair was going off messily in front of her eyes, while her shoes had fallen off. Not to mention she was happy she had an undershirt because her dress, was gone. She also has been wearing shorts so she felt good knowing no one would see her pink panties. She was defended from Jiraiya… Loli-con.

"Well… We have worked… Pretty hard!" Naruto said while panting. He threw a smile at Wendy, who smiled back.

"Yeah! We… Really have!" She also out of breath stated. Honestly she wanted to go take a bath, and now that Naruto knew common curtesy, it was all good. She could take a beautiful bath in the spring and then sleep. She had let Naruto sleep in the same bed as her and Carla for the last 2 weeks. Funny thing is that he naturally cuddles in his sleep. He literally when they went to bed was laying next to her, but not touching her… Then when she woke up, he was huddling into her side. But the sad thing is that she too, likes to cuddle so almost every morning they wake up in one another's arms. Honestly the cuddling was nice since it warned them up so they were fine with it. Carla in the other hand, well she wasn't a fan. Constantly telling them to split up… Even sleeping between them. Which only proved that she too also liked to cuddle, considering how she would happily cuddle with them.

"Well tomorrow you two will spare again, and throw everything you have at one another. After that we start forest survival training!" They both paled at the thought of survival training. The forest is huge, dense with trees and full of monstrous creatures. Naruto sat down and looked at the older man.

"So, are you coming with us?" He asked hoping it was yes. This evil man could fight off the monsters, for them. To his despair, the answer was a swift crushing.

"No!" Jiraiya shook his head. "This will take one month to do, after that you guys will get a one week break. Then we're doing a job together, and we'll be off back to Fairy Tail." Hearing how fast the old man made it seem like it would go, Wendy frowned. Her friend would be leaving pretty soon if this was the case.

"Well I guess that's a good training regimen. Hey Wendy! Let's go get some food from the food lady! I'm starving!" His stomach dictating him as usual, he sprang up and ran at her. Grabbed her hand and dragged her off. Only food in mind.

"Wait, we need to change first!" She pleaded. Of course this boy was on a mission, and nothing was going to stop him. Nothing at all! So she just went with the flow. Jiraiya laughed at his pupils antics. However he too had a mission. He has some 'research' to do. He using his Energy magic jumped to the top of a tree and ran off to the woman's bathing area. After about ten minutes of jumping tree limb to tree limb, he arrived at his destination.

"Hehe… These women are so beautiful, how do you do it Roubal?" He got up against the wall and took out his peeping hole cutting apparatus. He created it with such care one would think he had been at this for years… Oh wait! He had! Then he looked through it to see his treasured glory. He saw a few tanned and toned women in the bath. He took his time observing their curves and body shape. One in particular caught his eye. She had the largest bust out of the woman there, and the largest rear end. She looked as though she had come from one of his books. He had so much eye candy, and luckily even in his old age he didn't need Viagra. "I still got it!" Then he heard footsteps, like someone else was entering the tub. He didn't seem to notice how heavy these footsteps were but… He waited eagerly. To want to gouge out his eyes.

The woman that walked in had to have been over 400 pounds. A whale! He had been scarred by this sight that borrowed into his sight for less than 2 seconds. Then again he heard footsteps this time behind him… He gulped. When he turned around it was only Roubal. He let out a sign in relief.

"So Roubal, you're here to join me?" He asked knowing full well the answer. Roubal gained a blush.

"Of course! Now cut an eye hole for me!" Little did they know Carla had been watching them whole time. Now she knew why the master hadn't kicked them out, he's a pervert too!

Xxxxx

That morning Naruto, Wendy and Carla woke up the same way. All cuddling together. If you walked in you would she innocence so powerful, it would probably be too bright for the eyes. They were so warm and comfortable that they all agreed to stay in bed for a while longer. Carla herself was quite happy. Having been in between the two she was the warmest, she had been in a long time. Once they all got up they preformed all their morning rituals. Brushing teeth, eating breakfast, getting dressed. Then they headed to the training field where Jiraiya and Roubal were waiting for them.

"Alright you two! Show us how you've improved. Naruto don't get beat up too bad!" Jiraiya teased. Naruto looked at him indifferently, knowing that this was a test for him specifically. He often was ruled by his temper, so Jiraiya during the first week had hammered that he needed to get that under wraps. So he just pretended he didn't hear the insult. But he knew for certain it wouldn't be easy to win. Wendy as if that moment easily on par with him. They both got into, their fighting stances.

"I'm not going to go easy on you, Wendy." He said with a smile. She simply returned the smile.

"I don't really like fighting, but same to you! Naruto, I'm going to win." They both knew the wining condition, it was simple, you fight until the other gives up, or runs out of magic. Roubal remained quiet, observing them.

Naruto charged first knowing that Wendy was expecting it. Then he used some of his energy make magic. "Energy Make Arms!" From one hand a hand made of energy extended outwards and rushed towards Wendy, who figured he would use that spell right off the bat. She stepped to the side and used wind magic to throw herself forward at him with high speeds. Wind gathered at her balled up fist and as she struck him in the stomach, she called out the spells name.

"Sky Dragons Breeze Fist!" Knocking the wind out of Naruto and sending him back. As he went back he prepared his favorite spell, which he had become even better with. He made seven clones that all surrounded Wendy. Each then created an Arm of energy. "Wendy! Dodge this!" They all three the arms made of energy forward, rushing to her. Wendy use a roar to push herself off the ground avoiding the several arms that went by. Then she notice Naruto himself hadn't used his Arm yet. The eighth rushed forward and hit her dead center in the stomach. Knocking the wind out of her. As she fell back to the ground Naruto ran under her and did a backflip, attempting to kick her in the back.

She used wind magic to spin her around the kick so she was at his surrounded her own foot as she perfectly executed a spin kick into his back. Throwing him a good ten feet away from where she landed, gracefully on her feet. She need to think of a way to beat him. Then it hit her, using her roar at point blank range. She wanted to give herself a pat on the back but had no time as a spiraling laser came her way. She side stepped to avoid it but it still grazed her right arm. It burned, and torn off her sleeve. She then answered him with her roar, but he had been expecting it. Easily dodging it. Then once again rushing forward. She also ran forward, and when they were on top of on another, both threw a punch. Her hand was covered in wind, while his in energy. The two elements fought for dominance as they blasted off each other repeatedly.

The ground under them began cracking, and their feet began digging into the ground from the force they were exerting. Eventually the energy and wind melded together and formed a turquoise sphere, perfectly harmonized. Jiraiya and Roubals eyes widened, at this. When it last stability it exploded in a tornado of burning cutting wind. Knocking both young wizards back. When the wind died down. Jiraiya called out to them.

"Are you guys okay?!" Naruto and Wendy both got up on shaking feet. Wondering what that had just been. They both nodded. "Okay you two, that's enough training for today. You're both ready for the survival part of training." Naruto smiled. He hated hitting girls to be honest. We may also didn't like hitting her friends.

"Hey pervy sage! What was that?" He asked his teacher, who smiled. Wendy also curious asked as well.

"Yeah, what was that? It's never happened to me before." Roubal and Jiraiya, smiled. Roubal stepped up and decided to explain.

"Well what that's called is a Unison Raid." They both had questioning looks in their eyes.

"What's a Unison Raid?" They both asked ironically in Unison. They bother looked at each other but dropped it.

"It's a powerful type of spell, which requires two or more wizards. You could say, it's a fusion of magic. You see, what happened was that your wind Wendy and your Energy Naruto blended together, and created a new spell. It honestly is a powerful magic that can cause massive amounts of destruction. Back in my time it was used to destroy entire Dark Guilds in a single strike." That was something they were going to work on. Created Unison Raids was something that they would no doubt love doing.

"So we can destroy a whole Dark Guild with this?" Naruto asked with stars in his eyes. Jiraiya laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry kiddo but that's still way beyond he both of you. But with enough training and practice one day you guys could do that." Wendy was happy about this too. She had begun thinking about what had happened, maybe they could make that a time bomb of some sort, or remotely detonate it. So many possibilities, and that was only one. Maybe over the survival challenge they could develop it.

"Well kids. I say it's time to call it a day." Neither of them protested to that. They needed a break. Plus they would rather be in bed cuddling. It was so comfortable, maybe Carla would join them.

* * *

**To Dennis, I will have Natsu Erza moments later on but for now... they ar friends, bear with me okay! **

**Review everyone!**


End file.
